


lend me your hand and we'll conquer them all

by Quagswagging



Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Regency, Brothers, Dancing, Family, Kings & Queens, Regency Romance, Romance, courting
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-24
Updated: 2021-03-14
Packaged: 2021-03-15 00:34:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 31,514
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29675688
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Quagswagging/pseuds/Quagswagging
Summary: 4 brothers try to find love during the Regency era social season.First, there is Kevin, who struggles with a husband he didn't marry out of love.Then there is Charles, who is so desperate for love that all he gets is heartbreak.And Max, who isn't even sure he wants to find love.And lastly, Lando, who struggles finding his place in society while trying not to lose his brothers.
Relationships: Daniel Ricciardo/Max Verstappen, Jenson Button/Sebastian Vettel, Lewis Hamilton/Charles Leclerc, Michael Italiano/Lando Norris, Nico Hulkenberg/Kevin Magnussen, Other Relationship Tags to Be Added
Comments: 83
Kudos: 192





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I'm so so excited to finally start posting this! I've been working on this for weeks now and its just now coming together! 
> 
> Just a few notes before the start: do not expect historical accuracy I'm not made for that jsjs. I totally scrapped all the gender roles in the fic and instead created a society where age is the determining factor when it comes to marriages and courting. Basically the older of a pairing is the one to work and the younger is traditionally the one to have the kids and raise them - but its all a bit less extreme then it truly was back then.
> 
> The stories are all loosely based on "Bridgerton" yet none of them follow the exact storyline of the book/series.
> 
> Title from Mumford and Sons we shouldn't be surprised about that at this point.

**~ ~ Lando ~ ~**

"Mister Lando, it's time to wake up." A soft voice sounded, Lando waking to someone gently shaking his shoulder. Lando blinked heavily as he opened his eyes, finding George, his male servant, smiling at him.

"It's a big day, my lord." the tall man said softly, reaching out to smooth Lando's unruly hair back. Lando sighed, sitting up as he tried to force himself to wake up. 

Today was the start of the social season, and since it was Lando's first, it would be the moment he would be presented to society as one of them, signifying he was ready to get married. It would mean going to a lot of parties the next few weeks, talking and dancing and flirting to prospective spouses and hoping he miraculously found one he liked.

He was certain there would be more than enough people interested in him, since his family had the reputation of bringing forth the most beautiful boys. He already had older men and women alike express their interest before, and these interests would almost definitely turn into proposals during this season. 

At least, they had done for his brothers.

Lando was the youngest of 4 boys. His oldest brother, Kevin, had gotten married last season to an older gentleman who had been interested in Kevin since his first season. But Kevin had waited, 3 years in fact, before he had finally accepted Viscount Hülkenberg’s proposal.

But when he had, they had married out of love, and it was the marriage of a fairytale. 

Lando’s two other older brothers were a pair of twins, Charles and Max, who were slightly less ‘proper’ than perhaps Kevin had been, but still beautiful and agreeing and both could not complain about the amount of attention they got. For the twins, it was their third season, their fathers having told them not to get married sooner. This was mostly aimed at Charles, who had the habit of falling in love after just one dance and consequently had gone through a lot of heartbreak as well. 

Max had never seemed interested in anyone, seeming more invested in staying home, with his dads, and with Lando. Out of all three older brothers, Lando was definitely closest to Max, who had been fiercely protective of him since the day he was born. Lando had been tiny then, born almost a month early, and Max had never seemed to have forgotten about how fragile Lando had been as a baby.

But now that baby was ready to get married himself and Lando knew Max didn’t like it.

"I'm nervous." Lando murmured softly as George helped him up, the servant fetching a white silk blouse and light brown pants with a white, bejewelled coat to go on top. After all, white was customary when you were presented. 

"It will be okay, your family prepared you well." George soothed as he helped Lando get changed. The servant had worked for Lando for almost 5 years now and it was safe to say they were close friends. Friends was a rather rare thing in high society, and even though Lando adored his brothers, that wasn't the same either. 

He knew he was lucky to have George.

"But what if I don't find a partner? What if I get married to someone I hate?" Lando sighed as George helped him into the jacket. George hummed.

"Your family won't let that happen. Your fathers are set on having you marry someone you love. They will give you as many seasons as you need.” George soothed him, gently nudging Lando’s nose with his finger. Lando sighed and relaxed slightly, leaning in to hug George tightly. 

“Whatever happens, you come with me, right?” he asked softly. George pressed a kiss to Lando’s temple.

“Always.” he promised. “But now hurry, your papa is waiting for you, as are your brothers,” George answered him. Lando looked at himself in the mirror and sighed.

It would have to do.

When Lando came downstairs, his fathers and brothers were already present in the dining room, enjoying a light breakfast of fruits and cold meats. Charles was fussing over his hair, looking in his hand mirror to make sure every messy brown strand was styled to perfection. Max was looking a bit more solemn, picking at the grapes on his plate but not really seeming excited. 

Lando took his place opposite the twins, next to his papa, Sebastian, who instantly leaned in to kiss Lando’s cheek. Lando grimaced a little, wiping at his cheek after, and Sebastian just chuckled and rolled his eyes.

“First day of your first season and you instantly don’t want my kisses anymore.” Sebastian sighed dramatically, turning to his husband, Jenson, who was reading through a newspaper. “Did you see that Jense? Better get this one married off as soon as possible.” he added teasingly, before sighing softly when he saw a look of pure panic flicker over multiple faces around the table.

“I am joking.” Seb huffed, holding his hands up before reaching out to squeeze Lando’s trembling palm “You take as much time as you need, even if you need 50 seasons and I’ll be old and grey by the time I walk you down the aisle.” he added gently.

“Excuse me, I’m the one who’ll walk Lando.” Jenson huffed, staring at his husband, who stared back just as strongly. 

“You know what this calls for right?” Sebastian answered him, a cheeky glint coming into his eyes. Charles groaned and sunk further into his chair while Max just sighed and flicked a grape at Lando’s face. 

“Rock, paper, scissors.” Jenson said solemnly, before grinning widely as they both shook their fists three times.

“I won!” Sebastian exclaimed.

“You cheated! You waited before you could see what I picked!” Jenson retorded loudly. 

“I’m surrounded by idiots.” Charles declared. 

“You’re the biggest idiot of them all Charles.” Max replied easily. Lando just watched on quietly, an amused smile on his face, before drawing in a sharp breath as he realised marrying someone would mean leaving this home.

“Are you nervous, Bug?” Jenson asked Lando softly. Lando wrinkled up his nose at the nickname and then shrugged his shoulders lamely.

“A little bit.” he admitted. Max smiled encouragingly at him.

“Don’t worry, Charles and I will be with you. We’ll make sure only worthy people dance with you.” Max told Lando softly. Lando sighed, carding his fingers through his unruly hair.

“I suppose…” he murmured. Sebastian smiled softly, stroking Lando’s hair back in place, before tilting Lando’s head towards him so Lando would look at him.

“Remember what I told your brothers as well. I would rather have you not marry than marry because you think you have to. I want you to find the right person, I want you to find love. If you don’t, well, then you just get to stay here.” Sebastian whispered, his eyes soft. Lando knew his dad would rather see them all stay, both his dads did. Lando had seen Sebastian cry after Kevin’s wedding, even though Kevin had found his true love like Sebastian and Jenson had so wanted him to. 

Kevin.

_Kevin!_

“Is Kevin coming to town for this season?” Lando gasped out excitedly, and also Charles and Max perked up. Jenson grinned and nodded, sharing a look with his husband.

“We wanted to keep it a surprise, but yes. Kevin and Nico will be at the ball tonight, and will stay with us for a few weeks.” Jenson told the boys. 

“I can’t wait to see them, all in love…” Charles sighed. “Do you think Kevin is pregnant yet? It’s been a year since the wedding, maybe it’s about time-” Charles continued to ramble, but Max huffed.

“His only duty is not to have children, Charles.” Max snapped. “Even if he is the younger in the pairing, maybe Nico wants to carry the babies.” he added, even though everyone knew it was uncommon. It was almost always the younger of a pairing, no matter their gender, who took up the household role, who had babies and busied themselves with arranging parties and social outings. 

Sebastian had done so as well, it was the proper thing to do.

The older of the pairing was seen as more “seasoned”, and therefore a better fit when it came to being the one to have a job, to running estates and provinces while their spouse stayed at home to take care of their families. It was how things were done, and it was rare for people to choose a different path.

“Why would Kevin not want to have children? I think it’s a wonderful thing.” Charles huffed at his twin, throwing a raisin at his head. Max caught the raisin and threw it back, eyes ablaze and Lando knew they were in for one of Max’s speeches. Lando looked at his dads but Sebastian just shot him a look that said _’Let him be.’_

“Kevin is smart, really smart even, he should be a scholar, a politician, not some breeding machine.” Max snapped. “True love or not, he should have married someone younger so he would have been allowed to do so.” he added. Charles gave him an unimpressed look.

“Well I want to be a breeding machine so get ready for a wedding at the end of this season.’ he said smugly. Jenson shot him a stern look.

“You know what we discussed, Charles.” he said. Jenson sighed and rolled his eyes.

“Yes yes, fall in love first, then marry.” he huffed. “You’ve told me time and time again.” 

“And yet you do not listen.” Sebastian sighed with a shake of his head. Charles and Sebastian often clashed, never once agreeing, and Lando braced himself for a fight. But then, a servant came in with an important announcement.

“Lord Hülkenberg, and Mister Hülkenberg have arrived.” the man announced.

All three boys were out of the room and racing to the front door before their dads could stop them.

“Kevin!” Lando squeaked, propelling himself into his oldest brother’s arms as he had reached Kevin first (something which he would definitely annoy Charles and Max about later). Kevin caught him, chuckling softly as he hugged Lando close.

“Missed you, Bug.” he murmured, kissing Lando’s temple. He made to pull away to greet Charles and Max too but Lando only clutched on more tightly, burying his face in the crook of Kevin’s neck. Instead of pushing him away, Kevin let Lando hold him, pulling Max and Charles into his sides so he had all three of his little brothers in his arms.

“Missed you.” Kevin murmured, sighing as all three younger men returned the words. They only parted when the tall, blond man standing next to Kevin softly cleared his throat. Lando had only ever seen Kevin’s husband on a handful of occasions. It had come to a surprise to the family when Kevin had announced his intentions to accept Nico’s proposal, and besides a few dinners and the wedding itself, the family had seen little of the Viscount.

“Hello.” Lando murmured awkwardly, bowing his head at Nico, who offered him a small smile in return.

“Kevin told me this will be your first season, good luck.” Nico said kindly. “If ever you need advice about who to trust you know where to find me.” he nodded. Lando blushed shyly, scooting behind Kevin a little, but then nodded.

“Thank you, Lord Hülkenberg.” he murmured. Nico smiled kindly once more.

“Call me Nico, please, we’re family.” he answered. Lando glanced at Kevin, but his brother seemed to pretend Nico wasn't even there.

How odd.

Lando smiled and turned back to Nico, giving his brother-in-law a soft smile.

"Of course, _Nico._ "

~~~~~~~~~

**~ ~ Charles ~ ~**

"Alex, you must find my blue overcoat!" Charles sighed, rushing through his room in search of the garment. Alex, Charles manservant, smiled amusedly, walking over to the bed and picking up the overcoat, which he had already laid out for Charles. 

"Here it is, sir." The soft spoken man murmured, helping Charles put it on. Charles sighed, instantly turning to the mirror to look at himself. 

“Do you think I will be noticed like this at the ball?” Charles asked. Alex hummed.

“Of course, My Lord, you are always noticed.” the servant soothed, walking over and brushing his hands off Charles’s shoulders to make sure the fabric laid flat. “And you look particularly beautiful tonight.” he added when Charles still looked skeptical. Charles sighed dreamily. 

“I just want some good dances tonight, you know? See which new Lords and Ladies came to our town.” Charles told Alex. “And perhaps there are some familiar faces as well. I do hope Baron Ericsson will grace us with his presence.” Charles murmured, a blush coming onto his cheeks. Alex swallowed thickly at the mention of the name and stayed wisely quiet, pretending to be busy with Charles’s hair. Charles still noticed the emotions flickering over Alex’s face and instantly turned around with wide eyes.

“What is it, Alex?” he asked in a small voice. Alex sighed, reaching out to gently touch Charles’s cheek.

“Baron Ericsson got married a few months ago, Charles.” Alex spoke gently. Charles shook his head fervently. 

“We danced together almost every night last season, Alex! He seemed fond of me, h-he kissed me! Why… What…” Charles’s shoulders slumped, tears filling his eyes and Alex quickly hugged him, not caring whether it was proper or not.

“It’s not your fault, Charles. It really isn’t.” Alex assured Charles softly, stroking his hair as the young man continued to sniffle. Alex only pulled away when the door to Charles’s room opened, Sebastian shooting the pair a questioning look as he entered. He seemed to want to make a teasing remark, but then saw his son’s teary face and instantly rushed over to hug him too. 

“What is wrong, Pup?” Sebastian murmured, shooting Alex a worried look as Charles just let out a sob. 

“Why does no one love me, papa?” Charles muttered in a small voice. Sebastian pulled away, clutching Charles’s face between his hands. 

“Sweetheart, what do you mean? Your dad and I very much love you, as do your brothers and-” 

“I mean suitors, papa!” Charles huffed out impatiently. “Baron Ericsson got married! Why did he not propose to me, papa? Am I that hideous? Am I too dumb?” Charles cried. Sebastian sighed, leading Charles over to sit down on the edge of the bed and taking both his hands in his own.

“Charles, this is not ever your fault.” Sebastian said. “When I finally found your dad, it was my 8th or 9th season already. I was quite like you when I was young, I fell in love with anyone who looked in my direction and there is nothing wrong with that. Just have a little patience, you will find the person you belong with.” he added. Charles shook his head.

“No one wants me, I don’t ever want to fall in love again.” he said firmly. Sebastian sighed, wanting to pull his son into his chest again, but Charles sprang up. 

“I need to finish getting ready, papa. Go bother Max, he is probably still reading his book and hasn’t even dressed yet.” Charles said. He looked at himself in the mirror, straightening his shoulders and smoothing out his expression. No one could see how vulnerable he was.

“Okay.” Sebastian sighed softly. “You look very handsome, Pup.” he added, before slipping out of the room and letting the door fall closed with a thud behind him. 

~~~~~~

“No Lando, you walk in between me and Max.” Charles sighed at his younger brother, who looked like he was going to throw up as he stared at the grand wide doors that would lead them into the throne room, where they would be presented in front of the King. It was the fourth time for Max and Charles, and therefore the twins would lead Lando along, instead of having Sebastian or Jenson do so. 

But that definitely did not seem to ease Lando’s concerns.

“It will be okay, Bug, Just follow us and bow when we bow.” Max soothed softly, stroking his hand over the top of Lando’s head. Charles smacked his brother’s hand away.

“Stop it! You’ll mess up his hair!” Charles hissed. Max shot his twin an angry glare, stepping closer to Lando and slinging an arm around his shoulders.

“It will be okay, Bug.” Max murmured, while Charles just huffed impatiently and rolled his eyes.

“Now now, you are all disasters, no need to take it out on each other.” Kevin spoke up, their older brother coming up behind them and chuckling softly, the expression in his eyes soft and fond. 

“I don’t want to go, Kevin.” Lando squeaked. “What if I fall, what if I-” 

“Nonsense, Bug.” Kevin interrupted quickly. “You will be fine, Max and Charles will be there to hold you up.” he added with a stern look at the two other men, who both nodded dutifully. Lando sighed shakily, still not seeming convinced, and Charles quickly walked over too.

“My friend Pierre tripped on his first entrance, do you remember? He is married to a Duke now.” Charles soothed his younger sibling. 

“So you think I’ll fall too??” Lando squeaked up, eyes widening even more. Max sighed, nudging his shoulder against his twin’s with a look that said he disapproved of the example. Charles just glared in return and resolutely turned to watch the doors again.

He really couldn’t ever do anything right in Max’s eyes. Especially not when it came to Lando. It was unfair really. Charles was Max’s _twin_ yet Max always favoured their three year younger sibling. 

“Come on Pup, a smile looks much better on you than a frown.” Kevin murmured, standing next to Charles now. The eldest brother smiled softly, his eyes crinkling up at the side and Charles realised just how much he had missed their mediator. 

“I’m glad you’re back for a bit.” Charles told Kevin. Kevin sighed, eyes trained on the white wood in front of them.

“Me too, Pup, me too.” he answered, and he seemed saddened. Charles had a million questions running through his mind - Kevin had always said what he had with Nico was love at first sight, and in his letters he had always seemed content.

If that was true, why did his brother look so sad?

“I think they are starting, I better find Nico and the Dads. I’ll see you all after. Good luck.” Kevin said as a trumpet sounded from inside the throne room. The man disappeared while Charles pulled Max and Lando towards him, their younger brother anxiously hopping from foot to foot between them.

“Mister Max Button, Mister Charles Button and Mister Lando Button.” They heard a voice announce them inside. The wide doors opened and all three boys straightened up, smiling demurely (Charles), anxiously (Lando), and boredly (Max). They walked side by side towards the throne, from where King Daniel, their young and kind King, was curiously looking on. From the corner of his eyes, Charles noted that Max, who was normally never bothered by anything, was blushing ever so slightly.

Charles tried to not smile too widely.

He heard some murmurs from the people - members of high society - they passed, and only realised once they had stopped in front of the King that it was because Lando had clutched onto Max’s sleeve.

Charles inwardly groaned but did not show his displeasure, instead smiling more at the King and dutifully bowing with his eyes lowered to the floor, hoping his brothers followed his example.

“Welcome back, Mister Charles, Mister Max.” the King spoke. “And welcome, young Mister Lando. I do hope you will be comfortable with us here.” the King added kindly. 

“Y-yes, your Majesty.” Lando whispered when Max softly squeezed his palm. Charles straightened up, taking a peek at the King’s handsome face - with his kind eyes and mess of unruly dark curls.

How King Daniel had not found a consort yet was a mystery to all.

Charles turned, spotting his dads in the crowd, and made his way over to them with his brothers on his heels.

Not the smoothest of entrances, but at least people had paid attention to them, Charles figured, noticing a pair of dark eyes focused on him. Charles did not know the handsome stranger the eyes belonged to, but still politely inclined his head.

Who knew, the stranger might just be his one.

~~~~~~~~

**~ ~ Max ~ ~**

Max hated these pretentious, boring balls his dads took him to. He understood it was part of their life, part of their status, but it were the most tedious nights ever. There was simply too much polite smalltalk, too many women throwing themselves at him while too many men asked him to dance.

Max hated dancing. 

Dancing required being close to people he didn’t want to be close to and required him to be demure and elegant and sweet - all the things Charles mastered while Max had struggled. But Max was smart, Max could memorize and understand any book he read and Jenson had already allowed him to occasionally help him with important work around the estate. He didn’t wish to get married, he didn’t wish for his greatest accomplishment to be having a child.

He wanted more - he was _thirsty_ for more.

Yet his fathers still dragged him to these dull affairs.

“Smile, Max. You look bored.” Sebastian murmured in Max’s ear. Max shot his father a look, but forced a smile onto his face.

“I am bored.” he answered. Sebastian sighed.

“I know darling. But don’t let them know.” he told his son softly, nodding at the other people watching them curiously. Max let out an annoyed hum but nodded at his dad, silently agreeing to it.

“Where is Lando?” Max asked suddenly. Charles was on the dance floor with a pretty dark haired woman, but his younger brother was nowhere to be found. Sebastian gave him a saddened look.

“He was horrified after his entrance, your dad took him for a walk through the gardens to calm him down.” Sebastian told him in a hushed voice. Max looked over his shoulder to the big glass doors, hoping to catch a glimpse of them, but they were still outside. 

“It really wasn’t that bad. It’s normal to be nervous. Anyone who dares make fun of him will… will-” Max started, before trailing off when he saw King Daniel from the corner of his eye, the man sitting on his throne and rhythmically tapping his hand against his knee. The King was looking around the room, but then suddenly cocked his head to the side when his eyes fell on Max. Max squeaked under the man’s gaze, tempted to hide behind his dad. The King inclined his head and Max blushed deeply, averting his eyes but feeling the older man’s gaze linger. 

“Now that is interesting.” Sebastian said in a teasing voice, and Max’s head instantly shot back up. 

“What is?” he asked. Sebastian leaned in closer, a cheeky glint shimmering in his eyes as he regarded his son.

“You have a crush on the King.” Sebastian spoke with a hum. Max blinked and then fervently shook his head.

“I do not!” he huffed. Charles, just returning from the dance floor, gave them a breathless smile.

“Oh yes you do.” he hummed. “You always practically start drooling when we talk about him.” Charles added, teasingly wrapping his arm around Max’s shoulders. Max glared at him.

“You’re lying. I just admire the way in which he rules the kingdom.” Max snapped back, but Charles just laughed and shook his head.

“Fine, you have a nerd crush on him then.” the younger twin cooed. Max pushed him with his shoulder. 

“At least I don’t fall in love with everyone who looks in my direction.” he snapped back. Charles flinced lightly, but then offered his brother a pained smile. 

“I’m not falling in love anymore. So the joke is on you.” he answered, before turning on the heel of his foot and barely even taking two steps before someone asked him to dance.

“Don’t pester your brother, Max…” Sebastian said gently. Max frowned heavily.

“He started-” Max snapped, but Sebastian silenced him with one look.

“Your brother is struggling, Max. I found him in his room earlier today crying his heart out because he thought no one would ever love him.” Sebastian told him softly. Max’s frown fell away.

“I didn’t know.” he murmured, cheeks flushing lightly. "He never tells me anything anymore." He added. Sebastian stroked his fingers over Max's cheek.

"It's okay darling. Now, head up, smile, and dazzle." He said firmly, his expression soft before he nodded and wandered off to socialise. Max squared his shoulders, took a deep breath, looking around the spacious ballroom, trying to find anyone who might dance with him. 

A tall figure popped up at his side and Max sighed deeply, turning to glare at the man.

“Fuck off, Ocon.” he hissed. The man, Esteban Ocon, son of a Duke, turned and just smiled. He held out his hand to Max, grinning when Max reluctantly clasped it with his own, letting the slightly older man lead him along to the dance floor. 

“Come on Max, I’m saving you from having to dance with Mister Marko all night again.” Esteban said as they stood opposite each other, waiting for the music to start. Max grimaced, looking at the older man watching him from the sidelines.

“Thank you.” he said tensely as the song began. They stepped closer, circling each other before stepping back in their rows again. Esteban was grinning, seeming amused, and Max wanted nothing more than to punch the smile off his face.

Esteban had been a friend of both Charles and Max when they were young, but since the boy was a year older than the twins, he had been presented to society a year earlier as well. Esteban seemed consistently smug about the fact _he_ was older, and was therefore the one who could ask the twins to dance. And since Max was much more annoyed by it than Charles, Esteban tended to seek the older twin out most of the time.

Besides, there were always so many people wanting to dance with Charles that it was harder to get to him.

“Any luck finding a husband or wife yet?” Max asked with narrowed eyes as they circled each other again. Esteban rolled his eyes.

“Would I be dancing with you if I had?” he replied easily. Max was tempted to stick out his tongue at him but instead just huffed and averted his eyes, turning under Esteban’s arm and letting the man lead him along into the dance again. 

“How is Lance?” Esteban asked, seeming slightly more hesitant. Max raised an eyebrow, clapping his hands and bowing on the music before they went back to their tedious circling. 

“Manservants don’t make good husbands for Dukes, Esteban.” he hummed. Esteban glared heartedly at him now.

“I only asked how he is doing.” he told Max. Max smiled smugly.

“Sure.” he hummed teasingly. The song came to an end and Esteban took a deep breath.

“Another?” he asked, holding out his palm. Max looked to his left, where he could see Mister Marko making his way over to him. He quickly placed his palm on Esteban’s again.

“Sure.” 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

**~ ~ Kevin ~ ~**

“Put your hand on my back.” Kevin hissed at Nico, who was standing next to him. The taller man sighed, sipping his wine before doing as he was told.

“Sure, my Dove.” he purred teasingly, leaning in to whisper in Kevin’s ear. Kevin shot him an angry glare but didn’t push Nico away no matter how much he wanted to. If they were to be the newly wed couple still desperately in love with each other, they best act like it. Nico noticed the tension in Kevin’s shoulders and lightly squeezed his waist.

“Relax, Kevin. I’ll play nice and play along, I promised you.” Nico murmured softly, and Kevin ignored the flutter in his belly.

They were the most talked about couple of the season before. A Viscount and the oldest son of a family of beautiful and wanted sons, marrying out of love after a whirlwind romance.

Except barely anything of that story was true.

Kevin and Nico had married, and quite quickly and out of the blue.

But it hadn’t been out of love, no matter what Kevin had told his family.

Kevin had married Nico to ensure his family would always be looked after, to ensure they always had the money to keep up their estate. Kevin marrying for money and status had allowed more room for his younger brothers to marry whoever they wanted, and that was enough for Kevin. 

It wasn’t like Nico was a bad man. Nico was kind and funny and while he was also infuriating 99% of the time, Kevin knew he meant well. Nico had been in need of a spouse to maintain his own estate and title, and even though their relationship was tense due to Nico’s heavy flirting and Kevin impatience for it, they had agreed to be the solution to each other’s problems.

It had been nothing more than a business transaction. 

If Sebastian and Jenson had known Kevin’s true reasoning behind marrying Nico, they would not have ever allowed it to happen. Kevin’s dads were a true love story, and they wanted the same for all their kids, but Kevin’s mind was rational and he knew marrying Nico was the best move. 

But marrying Nico meant continuing to keep up the act, meant pretending to still be hopelessly in love while most of the time Kevin couldn’t even bear being in the same room as the Viscount for longer than 5 minutes. They lived almost entirely separately, sleeping in different rooms and eating at different times, and although it was a lonely existence Kevin suffered through it.

For his brothers, for the boys who deserved everything. 

“Kevin.” Jenson smiled, coming up to the couple and inclining his head. Kevin smiled at his dad, instantly clutching at Nico’s hand to hold him close. Jenson eyed them curiously, but then smiled.

“You still make a fine couple.” he said, nodding approvingly. Nico inclined his head.

“Thank you, Lord Button.” he said politely. Jenson waved his hand.

“Oh please, call me Jenson. We’re family.” he smiled. Kevin was looking anywhere but his father’s eyes, afraid his dad would see right through his facade. Nico gently squeezed his waist again, and where Kevin would normally push the man away he now valued the comfort. 

“Are you alright, Bunny?” Jenson asked softly. Kevin tensed at the nickname, instantly seeing Nico perk up with a twinkle in his eyes, and sighed.

“I’m fine, father.” Kevin murmured. “Just tired from the journey.” It wasn’t wrong, Kevin supposed. He really was tired from travelling in the carriage for hours on end, but he was mostly tired from pretending like he was in love and happy while he really wasn’t. 

“Okay.” Jenson said slowly. “But if something is wrong, you’d tell me. Right?” Jenson asked, gaze flickering between Kevin and Nico and both men nodded dutifully.

“Of course.” Nico said gently. “I’ll make sure of it.” he added, and Jenson nodded in approval. 

“Good. Now if you’ll excuse me, I’m going to threaten some people into dancing with Lando.” he added. Kevin’s eyes widened.

“No one wants to dance with him?” Kevin asked, tensing up and looking around until he spotted his younger brother on the other side of the room, waiting around with pink cheeks and a shy smile, but no one stopped for him.

“I can dance with him?” Nico asked. “Not as good as a suitor, but it might get things going.” he added. Kevin sighed, nodding and squeezing Nico’s hand.

“Thank you.” he murmured. Nico bowed.

“Anything for you, my Dove.” 

~~~~~~

“I still need to thank you for tonight.” Kevin said. He was laying in bed next to Nico, who was reading the newspaper at the light of the candle on the nightstand. Nico turned to him, taking off the glasses he often wore when reading and giving Kevin a small smile.

“Whatever for? Not embarrassing you?” Nico teased softly. Kevin sighed, rolling his eyes and cuddling further in under the blankets.

“No. For dancing with Lando. And for comforting me.” Kevin murmured in answer. Nico smiled, placing his book on the nightstand and rolling onto his side to face Kevin.

They didn’t share the bed often, only occasionally when they had fought and needed to blow off some steam. But they had never shared the bed to just sleep. Since they were staying over in Kevin’s parental home, they had no choice but to do so, having to keep up the pretences they had married under. 

Nico's closeness startled Kevin, and he was tempted to get out of bed, but then Nico gently reached for him and took Kevin's hand in his.

"I'm always here for you. We might not have married out of love, but we are married, and I'll support you." Nico murmured. Kevin sighed, averting his eyes. He wished he could voice his thoughts like Nico could, but he was not so in touch with his feelings. He either could love Nico and show it, or show the older man he didn't care. 

He didn't know how to act now that Nico fell in the grey zone in between.

"Just don't get too close." Kevin whispered, and he wasn't even sure what he meant himself. He rolled over, facing away from Nico and closed his eyes, pretending he didn't hear Nico's melancholic sigh, or the man's hand coming to rest on his hip as they fell asleep.

Nobody had to know.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aaan chapter 2 is up! Thank you to everyone who read the first, I'm so glad you all like it so far!
> 
> A few more characters introduced and relationships are growing👀

**~ ~ Lando ~ ~**

"I don't want to go to the ball, dad." Lando sighed, falling down on the sofa in his father's study. Jenson looked up from where he was reading through some papers, taking off his glasses and sighing at his youngest boy.

"It will be alright, darling." Jenson tried, but Lando shook his head firmly, tugging his knees up to his chest as tears already started to fill his eyes.

"Everyone is staring at me at every single event, yet no one asks me to dance or comes to talk to me. I look like a fool and it makes Charles and Max look like fools too, papa, I'd be better off sitting out another season." Lando sighed. Jenson moved over to sit down next to his son, wrapping an arm around him and kissing the top of his head as Lando slumped into his side.

"It will be okay, Bug. Your entrance was 2 weeks ago now, people have gotten way too wasted in the meantime to remember." Jenson murmured. Lando sniffled.

"But still, no one has danced with me so far." the boy sighed, looking up at his dad with wide eyes. Jenson sighed, gently carding his fingers through Lando’s unruly curls.

"Oh baby, it will be alright." Jenson soothed. "You don't have to marry anyone this season, you are not in a rush." He added, but Lando shook his head..

"But it would be nice to at least have someone interested in me." He murmured. "Max and Charles always had suitors, and Kevin was the most wanted in his season, but I'm… I'm a nobody!" Lando whispered. Jenson pulled Lando onto his lap, holding his youngest boy close to his chest as Lando started to sniffle.

"Oh Bug… They should all be honoured to dance with you." Jenson whispered. Lando hid his face in his dad's neck, still crying softly. He could hear the door to Jenson's study open, Sebastian slipping inside and giving his husband a soft look before sitting down on the sofa as well. Lando peeked up at his papa for a moment but then blushed and looked away again. He always felt like he was letting Sebastian down, that even with Sebastian careful lessons he had failed to grow up into the man his papa wanted him to be.

"Come on, darling. Head up." Sebastian whispered, tilting Lando's head up and gently tapping his finger to the tip of Lando's nose. Lando smiled weakly at the gesture, but then shuddered.

"Papa, I don't want to go tonight…" Lando whispered. Sebastian shushed him softly, but shook his head.

"It will be fine. Me and your brothers will be with you. And I asked the dressmaker to make you a new suit, it's your favourite shade of blue and you will look beautiful in it. Everyone will want to dance with you." Sebastian told him. "I know it's tough right now, my little Bug, but don't give up just yet." Sebastian added, kissing Lando’s forehead.

"If I had given up, I would have never gotten to know your dad, I would have never had you and all my beautiful boys." Jenson told Lando, rubbing his son’s back as the boy still seemed unsure. Then Lando smiled weakly.

"I'm scared." He admitted softly. "Of being ignored - but also of being noticed." Both his dads wrapped him up in a hug now, cradling him close between them as they pressed kisses to his cheeks. Lando felt safe like this, closing his eyes and just wishing he’d never have to leave home.

"And that's okay. It's normal." Sebastian whispered. "It's scary for us too. We don't want to lose our little baby. We don't want to let go of any of you." He added, getting slightly choked up. Lando peeked up to see his dads staring at each other, Seb’s eyes filled with tears while Jenson gave him a melancholic smile, pulling his younger husband in for a soft kiss.

"Iew." Lando grumbled, wrinkling up his nose in feigned disgust. Sebastian just giggled, ruffling Lando's hair.

"Just wait until you have a spouse of yourself, darling. You'll understand." He said softly. Lando sighed, biting his bottom lip. He really did want someone to love him like the way his dads loved each other, but it also scared him like nothing else had ever done before. He still had a million questions, a million things he wanted to reassured about, but a gentle knock on the door interrupted the moment.

"I'm sorry, I don't mean to interrupt." George's voice sounded from the doorway, the young servant standing with his hands neatly clasped behind his back. "But I need to get Mister Lando ready." He added softly, eyes crinkling up at the sides as he looked at Lando. Lando nodded and got up from the sofa, smiling at his dads as he did his best to square his shoulders and look courageous.

"I'll be right back." He nodded. Jenson smiled.

"Good." He said. "I'm proud of you buddy."

~~~~~~

Lando walked into the ballroom on Jenson's arm, his dad smiling and gently squeezing Lando's hand when the boy sighed nervously. Sebastian was behind them, his arm linked with Max's while Charles had already wandered off to meet god knows who.

"Maybe I can ask Viscount Latifi?" Lando asked softly. "He's kind, he might dance with me." He added hesitantly. Jenson smiled.

"If you want. But wait for a dance or two, perhaps you'll be asked to dance yourself." his dad muttered softly, giving Lando a wink. Lando nodded, anxiously straightening his deep blue jacket.

"I hope so." He sighed softly. He smiled demurely at the older man who passed him, a handsome, dark haired boy who gave him a curious look in return. Lando wanted to ask his dad who the boy was, whether it was someone Lando could dance with, but before he could the crowd of people in front of them and Lando’s eyes promptly widened. King Daniel was making his way over to them, to _him_ , royal blue suit making his tan skin and dark eyes stand out even more while the bejewelled crown sat heavily on top of his head. Lando wished he had the easy elegance their King had, wished that he could have the self-confidence to walk around with his head held up high and- 

"Hello there." Daniel spoke softly, interrupting Lando’s frantic thoughts. The King’s eyes softened when Lando instinctively tried to hide himself behind Jenson, making himself small so he wasn’t noticed. But the King’s eyes were still firmly on him. Jenson just gently squeezed Lando’s shoulder before bowing before the King, Sebastian and Max following his example. Lando stumbled forward to stand next to his dad again and bowed too, although a second too late, and blushed a deep red. 

"Your Majesty…" Lando squeaked. Daniel inclined his head, dark eyes seeming to sparkle in the dim lights of the ballroom.

"Hello young Mister Lando. I thought I'd check up on you, make sure you are finding your place in my court." The King told him softly. Lando briefly glanced at his family for help, but when he found none, he demurely lowered his eyes and curtsied once more.

"I am, thank you, Your Majesty." He whispered. The King nodded.

"I'm certain your brothers will help you find your way around, right, Mister Max?" The King asked, turning his attention towards the other brother. Max swallowed thickly, staring up at the King for a second too long, and then nodded.

"Of course, My Lord." He said breathlessly, their gazes lingering before the King turned back to Lando.

"A good friend of mine would like to dance with you." He said, placing a hand on Lando's shoulder. Lando furrowed his brows a little, somehow not quite believing the King, and his cheeks flushed a light pink when a man with kind brown eyes and broad, muscled shoulders, walked over and bowed in front of Lando.

"Mister Lando, my name is Lord Michael Italiano." The man spoke, his voice soft, hesitant even. Lando swallowed thickly, staring at the man and fully forgetting etiquette as he did not introduce himself. Still, the man smiled kindly, nodding at Lando’s fathers and at Max, and waited for their silent approval. Only when Jenson returned his nod, did Michael reach out, holding out his arm for Lando to take and leading him over to the dance floor. Lando followed after him, almost forgetting to breathe as he came to stand opposite the older man, and quickly lowered his eyes again.

“I’m sorry the King made you dance with me.” he murmured as the music started, Michael’s hands lightly resting on his back as they twirled around. The man watched him curiously, before firmly shaking his head.

“I really did want to dance with you.” he said, even though Lando narrowed his eyes skeptically. Michael chuckled softly. “In my opinion the others are foolish not to.” he added. Lando sighed.

“Then why did you not come directly to me? And why only now, and not two weeks ago?” he questioned, even though he knew he was going from being curious to being intrusive. Michael just nodded patiently, letting Lando turn under his arm with ease before continuing to talk.

“I only arrived here 3 days ago. I fear I wasn’t here earlier.” Michael said. Lando blushed.

“Right, so you simply missed my entrance.” he murmured. Michael shrugged.

“It would not have mattered. I would have still asked you to dance.” he told Lando gently, dipping him back in the crescendo of the music before leading him along again. Lando still did not believe him, and stayed quiet for a long moment.

“Why did you not approach me directly?” he asked once more as the music was starting to fade. “Why did the King have to get involved?” Michael smiled.

“I wanted to but…” he trailed off, glancing over his shoulder to where King Daniel was still standing close to Max and Lando’s fathers. “King’s orders.” Michael settled for saying eventually. Lando gave him a curious look.

“What is that supposed to mean?” Lando asked, tilting his head to the side. Michael shook his head.

“I cannot tell you.” he said, as the next song was announced. He held out his hand to Lando. “But I’d very much like to dance with you some more.” he added more softly, and for a moment Lando thought the man was blushing. Lando sighed, taking Michael’s hand.

“I’d like that too.” 

~~~~~~~~

**~ ~ Max ~ ~**

Max could feel his heart beat rapidly in his chest as even after Lando was whisked away to dance, the King stayed standing in front of them, hands clasped behind his back as he regarded them with a kind smile. Max swallowed thickly, bowing his head.

"Thank you for helping my brother. He is so anxious about doing well in his first season." Max muttered. "Thank you for making him feel more at ease." The King hummed, thoughtfully regarding Max for a moment.

“I heard you are very clever.” The King suddenly said. Max blushed an even deeper shade of red.

“I… well…” he stuttered. Jenson bowed his head, gently squeezing his son’s shoulder.

“He is very clever, your Majesty. He already helps me with taking care of the estate’s business.” Jenson said proudly. The King nodded.

“I had heard about that, yes.” he said. “That’s why I wanted to offer Max a place in my court, as an advisor, when the season is over.” he added, turning to Max again. The young man stared at him with wide eyes, swallowing thickly.

“I…” Max stuttered. The King smiled softly.

“Don’t worry, you don’t have to decide now. I can imagine that if you find a spouse this season, you would rather not take the job.” Daniel said. “If you give me your answer on the last ball, it will be soon enough.” he added. Max did not know what to say and instead just bowed, hoping it would show his gratitude. When he straightened up again, he realised the King was still looking at him with that oddly curious look in his eyes. The King eventually blinked, nodding at Max, then at Max’s dads, and making his way back to his throne without ever getting an answer from Max.

Everyone knew Max wasn’t going to decline.

“I’m so proud of you, Cub.” Jenson whispered in Max’s ear once the King had left, wrapping an arm around his son's shoulders and squeezing him close. Max smiled shakily.

“That didn’t just happen…” the young man said breathlessly. He was smiling, but part of him felt disappointed as he looked after the King, who was talking to one of his court advisors as he sat on his throne. As much as Max was flattered that the King wanted him for his brain, another part of him had somehow hoped the King had come over to ask him to dance. No one ever wanted him for his looks, they had Charles for that, and somehow Max had still thought the King could find him beautiful. 

“Jenson.” Sebastian urged softly, taking his husband’s hand and gently tugging him away from Max. Jenson wanted to protest but then seemed to notice what Seb had noticed as well, and with a last smile at their son, the pair wandered off to get new drinks. Max frowned after them, unsure what had just happened, but when he turned around, he suddenly realised that there were a lot of eyes on him. 

“Would you like to dance with me?” A woman with bright blue eyes and a gown the colour of the night sky asked Max with an elegant courtsey. Max recognized her as Kelly Piquet, daughter of a renowned family, and accepted her hand with a slightly awkward bow. 

“I would love to.” he answered, letting the older woman lead him along to the dance floor.

From then on, it was a blur of people and a blur of dances. Max danced with Esteban once as usual, but then Kelly was back, as well as some other people who suddenly seemed to realise Max existed now that the King had paid attention to him.

It was overwhelming, and long before the end of the night Max felt as if he was going to fall over and crash to the floor. 

Luckily Kevin, ever the observant one, had noticed, and the oldest brother, together with their dads, had arranged for a carriage to take Max home early.

After all, it was best to leave the suitors wanting. 

And that’s how Max found himself alone in the carriage for the short ride home. He was smiling, giddy about how well tonight had gone and about how many interested suitors he suddenly had, and yet something was heavy in the pit of his stomach. Even though he had seen many beautiful and handsome people that night, all he could think of was the wide smile and dark brown eyes that belonged to their King.

Max groaned and sank a bit deeper into the uncomfortable benches of the carriage, before huffing when he realised they had already come to a halt. The carriage doors opened and Lance, Max’s servant, poked his head in with a soft smile on his face.

“Hello.” the man smiled, helping Max step out of the carriage before huffing in surprise when Max instantly hugged him tightly.

“Sorry, long night.” Max muttered, feeling overwhelmed. Lance just smiled, pulling away and squeezing Max’s hand before leading him along, up to Max’s bedchambers. Max was quiet as Lance helped him undress, the servant giving him a soft cloth and a bowl of warm water to refresh himself while Lance went to fetch the man’s sleep clothes. The servant always knew what Max needed and was humming softly under his breath as he helped Max dress again, something that always calmed Max down.

“Would you want me to stay for a while?” Lance asked softly as Max crawled into his bed. Max nodded a bit shyly, sighing as Lane sat down on the edge of the bed, gently carding his fingers through Max’s hair.

“Tell me everything about tonight. What was so special that you could leave early?” Lance asked, eyes shining with curiosity again. “Did you dance with Esteban again?” he added quickly. Max chuckled.

“I danced with him for one dance. But I was… wanted tonight.” Max chuckled. Lance grinned, placing his left hand over Max’s while his right hand continued to card through Max’s hair.

“Tell me everything…” he sighed. And Max did just that. He told Lance about how the King had found someone for Lando to dance with, and how the man had then lingered to ask Max to be part of his advisors. He even told Lance that he was disappointed that once again he wasn’t wanted for his looks, that he wished the King would look at him like everyone looked at Charles. Lance just sat quietly with him, still gently stroking Max’s hair as he occasionally nodded and hummed along.

“But you danced with a lot of people afterwards, right?’ Lance soothed when Max sighed. Max nodded.

“Yes, but they were only interested in me because the King had looked in my direction.” Max said. Lance pursed his lips a little.

“Esteban was always interested in you.” the servant said. Max chuckled.

“No, he was interested in _you_.” he retorded. “He only looks in my direction to annoy me, or to ask about you.” Max added. Lance blushed a deep pink and shook his head.

‘Nonsense. He is a Baron and I am a nobody. It doesn’t work like that.” he said, getting up from the bed. Max just sighed, giving his friend a soft smile, and gestured him closer.

“He’d be lucky to have you.” Max muttered, hugging Lance tightly. Lance kissed his cheek, and Max felt he was smiling.

“And the King would be lucky to have _you_.” 

~~~~~~

**~ ~ Charles ~ ~**

Charles wouldn’t say he was jealous of the attention his brothers got from the King. He was glad his brothers got noticed, was glad Lando had someone to dance with and that Max got the opportunity of a lifetime, but Charles was used to being the centre of attention when it came to these kinds of affairs and this development didn’t sit nicely with him. He kept an eye on his brothers while he danced with Lord Binotto, a much older gentleman who was rather infatuated with Charles. Charles would never return his affections, he had much higher standards, but he did like the attention.

He was therefore rather miffed when Lord Binotto left him after their dance instead of begging for another like he usually did. Charles watched as Lord Binotto, as well as Lady Piquet and tons of other people, made their way over to Max, who accepted their attention with an awkward smile.

“Jealous, are we?” a soft voice spoke up. Charles swirled around and came face to face with a handsome man with dark eyes. Charles just scoffed at him, turning back towards the dancefloor.

“No. You know I’m not a jealous person, Lewis.” Charles grumbled back. The older man, a Viscount, chuckled and gently nudged his shoulder against Charles’s.

“Are you not? Then I’ve a completely wrong perception of you.” Lewis purred. They had always been like this, ever since Charles’s first season. Lewis had no intention of marrying anyone, and he always made fun of Charles’s habit of falling in love. Charles loathed the man, no matter how handsome he was and just wished the man would leave him alone.

“You can go have the wrong impression of me on the other side of the room.” Charles told him with a forced smile. Lewis shook his head, holding out his hand. 

“I want to dance with you.” he said, determination flashing in his eyes. Charles scoffed.

“You’re supposed to ask, not demand.” he answered. Lewis just smiled, an infuriatingly amused smile, and kept his hand outstretched until Charles took it reluctantly. 

“But you want to look in demand at all times. If you do not dance with me, your reputation will only suffer.” Lewis told Charles with a shrug. Charles set his jaw, knowing he was right, and let Lewis bring him to the dancefloor. 

“Thank you.” Charles murmured with a huf, daintily placing his hand on Lewis’s shoulder as they waited for the music to start. 

“For once not being the most wanted brother must be annoying.” Lewis continued offhandedly as they started to dance. Charles huffed,

“Kevin was more popular than I was.” he said. Lewis shrugged.

“Yes. But this is your first season after he got married, you’re supposed to be the centre of attention now, right?” Lewis told him. “Otherwise your quest for love might fail…” he added teasingly. 

“I’m not looking for love anymore.” Charles scoffed. Lewis raised an eyebrow.

“Oh? And why not.” he asked. Charles hated how elegant the other man was while dancing, effortlessly leading Charles along without losing track of the conversation. 

“True love can’t be real. Everyone always leaves me.” Charles snapped. Lewis raised an eyebrow at the outburst.

“What about your brother then? He married out of love did he not?” he asked. Charles dropped his hands away from Lewis’s waist.

“I am not my brother. Or my father.” he hissed, turning on his heel and storming out of the ballroom and onto the balcony. His hands were trembling and he could feel himself tear up, which only made him more angry. 

“Charles, Charles wait!” Lewis' voice sounded behind him, gentle fingers curling around Charles’s wrist to turn him around. Charles tried to break free from the Duke’s grasp but Lewis firmly held on, reaching out to gently wipe a tear of Charles’s cheek.

“I’m sorry.” Lewis whispered. Charles shuddered under the man’s touch, staring up at the Duke with wide eyes. Lewis sighed. 

“You’re right, you are not your family. I should not compare you to them.” Lewis said. Charles knew Lewis had briefly courted Kevin too, although then Nico had come into the picture and what could have happened could not happen anymore. The Duke had come over for a dinner party once, making small talk with everyone all night long, and while he was nice enough, he had always been nothing but annoying to Charles.

Probably because Charles wasn’t Kevin.

Charles pulled his face away from Lewis’s touch, lowering his eyes while he quickly used his sleeve to clear away the tear tracks. 

“I do not need your pity. I’ll find a good husband or wife and I’ll be happy, have kids and be a family.” he said firmly. “I’m too beautiful not to.” he added, bringing his eyes back up to the Duke’s. Lewis stared at him for a long moment, before cocking his head to the side. 

“That is true.” he said softly, and Charles tried not to shudder under his gaze. 

“Dance with me again.” Charles blurted out, even though as the younger, he wasn’t even allowed to ask. Lewis didn’t seem offended, but then shook his head.

“I cannot. I need to return home.” The Duke said. “But I will owe you a dance. I will dance with you at the next ball we both attend.” he added, bowing elegantly. Charles set his jaw and averted his eyes.

“I will be too busy, I can’t promise I’ll remember.” he said, jutting his chin up to stare at the Duke. Lewis hummed, an amused smile playing on his lips.

“Very well then.” he said, inclining his head. “But if you give me the chance, you know where to find me.” he added, before turning on his heel and walking back into the ballroom. Charles stayed on the balcony a moment longer, before Count Sainz, or Carlos, as Charles knew him, came up to him.

“May I have this dance?” he asked. Charles smiled and took his hand.

“Of course.” he answered, feeling better now he seemed to be back to being as desired as he had been before. Until Carlos led him into the ballroom and Charles noticed Max had already left.

Had he been demoted to second choice? 

~~~~

Charles tiredly as he walked after his fathers into their home, Lando hanging on to his arm while babbling away happily at his older brother. But Charles was barely listening. Nico and Kevin were walking behind the brothers and after a quick word to his husband, Kevin took Charles’s arm just as they entered the hall of the home, keeping his brothers off to the side for a moment.

“Come with me.” Kevin said softly, holding Charles’s hand and beckoning Lando after him too as they went up the stairs and to Max’s bedroom. Charles’s mood soured a little, not wanting to see his twin. Lando wasn’t as reserved and didn’t even knock before skipping into Max’s room. Charles lingered in the doorway and Kevin sighed, reaching for Charles and gently stroking his cheek.

“Everything will work out for you, Pup. Don’t let one bad night get you down.” Kevin whispered. “And you know how much Max struggles with all of this. Just remember that.” he added and sometimes Charles really loathed how smart his brother was sometimes.

“I know.” he smiled softly, before heading into the room as well. Max was sitting on his bed, Lando already sprawled on the covers next to him while Lance poked at the fireplace. Charles smiled softly at the servant, before walking over to the bed too and spooning in behind Lando, pressing his face in his brother’s unruly curls. 

“Look at the three babies.” Kevin cooed, sitting down behind Max. Max just glared at him, pulling him onto the bed as well. The four brothers cuddled closely together, Kevin absentmindedly stroking Max’s hair as he listened to them talk.

“Lewis would be a good fit for you.” Lando told Charles. “He is so handsome and kind…” he added. Charles scoffed.

“As if. He is always so annoying. And besides, he already courted Kevin. It would be weird.” he said with a shake of his head. Kevin nudged his cheek.

“No he didn’t. I think he was only ever interested in you.” the oldest brother spoke. Charles rolled his eyes.

“Not everyone is interested in me, tonight just showed that.” Charles said with a look at Max. The older of the twins seemed oblivious, his mind seeming elsewhere as he played with a loose thread on his sleeve. Kevin shot Charles a look in disapprovement before turning to Lando.

“You danced with Lord Italiano, did you not?” he asked. Lando blushed and nodded and Charles perked up.

“You mean King Daniel’s best friend? I heard he wants to marry before the end of the season.” he said, squeezing Lando’s hand with an excited smile on his face. 

But Lando was not so excited.

“I cannot marry that soon!” he said in panic. Max shushed him.

“You don’t have to. You only danced with him once.” he told the youngest brother softly. “And if you do fall in love and he cares for you - then he’ll wait.” he added. Lando let out a shaky breath and nodded shakily, cuddling closer to Max. Charles swallowed thickly, his cheeks flushing lightly.

“I’m sorry I didn’t mean…” he started, pressing a kiss to the side of Lando’s head. He expected Max to get angry at him again, but his twin just smiled softly, reaching out to take his hand while Lando rolled over to sling his arms around Charles’s waist.

“We know.” 

~~~~~~

**~ ~ Kevin ~ ~**

“Sorry I made you wait.” Kevin whispered at Nico as he slipped into their bedchambers. He had stayed with his brothers for quite a long time, just enjoying the rare moments he could spend with them. Nico, who had been reading an old looking novel at candle light, looked up curiously, but then smiled.

“Don’t worry about it. I’m glad you could spend some time with them as I know how much you missed them.” Nico said. Kevin smiled back a little shyly, before turning to get changed into his sleepwear. Normally, his servant, a gentle natured man called Romain, would have helped him, but Kevin did not want to wake him up for such a small task. He was more than capable of dressing and undressing himself. 

Until his shirt caught on the handsome decorations on his pants, 

“Shit.” Kevin muttered, trying to pull it free but not having the right angle to do so without tearing the fabric. He tensed as he heard Nico get out of bed behind him, his husband padding over to him and coming to stand opposite him. 

“Here, let me help you.” Nico muttered softly, peeking up at Kevin over his glasses before focussing on carefully pulling the fabric free.

“There we go.” Nico muttered once he succeeded, undoing the last button before slowly pushing the fabric off of Kevin’s shoulders. Nico’s hands were warm against his skin and Kevin shuddered lightly when even as the shirt fell to the floor, Nico’s hands lingered.

“Thank you…” Kevin whispered, tilting his chin up to look his husband in the eye. Nico looked so soft like this, hair dishevelled and eyes squinted slightly behind the little glasses. The man smiled, hands curling around Kevin’s shoulders to slowly pull him closer. 

“You’re welcome.” he muttered, leaning in to press a soft kiss to Kevin’s lips. Kevin tensed up, instantly stumbling away. Nico had kissed him before, at their wedding and on the few occasions they had consummated their marriage. But it had never been like this, had never been as soft and careful and _wanting_.

“I’m sorry, I got carried away.” Nico told him, carding a lightly trembling hand through his hair as he kept his distance from Kevin. Kevin swallowed thickly, quickly reaching for his sleepshirt. 

“We are not in love, Nico.” he muttered. “Our marriage was just business.” he added, looking anywhere but the man’s face. Nico sighed.

“I know, I’m sorry.” he answered, and Kevin knew he meant it. 

“Let’s just go to bed, I’m tired.” Kevin said, crawling in under the covers and making himself comfortable. He laid facing Nico, watching the older man lay down as well, but quickly closed his eyes when Nico seemed to want to say something. Nico sighed.

“Goodnight, my Dove.” he whispered, pressing a kiss to Kevin’s forehead. Kevin just let out a shaky breath and pretended to be asleep.

~~~

“Charles, if you do not sit down I swear I’ll tie you to your brother.” Sebastian threatened as Charles continued to pace back and forth in front of the window. Charles glared at his father but then dropped down on the sofa next to Max, who was calmly reading a book. Lando was sitting on the other sofa next to Kevin, the youngest of the four anxiously fidgeting with his sleeves. Kevin reached out to take Lando’s hand in his, squeezing his palm lightly.

“It will be okay, Bug.” he smiled. Lando smiled back at him, pressing closer into his side. Kevin let him, wrapping an arm around his shoulders before looking up, finding Jenson and Nico looking at them with matching tender looks in their eyes. Kevin glared a little half-heartedly at his dad before giving Nico an awkward smile. He knew it was likely Jenson was inquiring whether or not he was going to be a grandfather anytime soon, and Kevin just hoped Nico had a good answer for that.

Because Kevin surely didn’t.

“Do you think people will come for us, papa?” Charles asked Sebastian, his nose wrinkled up with slight nerves. Sebastian smiled and nodded, giving him a wink.

“Of course Pup.” he smiled. 

Kevin knew how nerve wracking this moment was. The morning after a ball where you could do nothing but wait in order to see if any suitors would come to give you flowers, a statement that said they were curious about you. No suitors meant no prospect at marriage, at least not a very good one.

But Kevin was certain his brothers would find good husbands. Their family was already an influential one, and with Kevin's marriage to Nico, that status had only become stronger. It just _had_ to be worth it. 

“Miss Piquet here to see Mister Max.” Alex announced softly from the door to the large living quarters. Max looked up with a confused look on his face, but put his book away and stood up to greet the woman, who bowed and handed him flowers. Kevin watched them through narrowed eyes, knowing Kelly had a bit of a reputation of only paying attention to someone once she found them to be popular and interesting.

But her interest moved onto the next person the moment someone proved to be a better catch, and Kevin didn’t want to see his brother hurt. Viscount Latifi came in for Max as well, as well as some women and men Kevin didn’t recognize and Esteban, who seemed more amused than serious about his intentions as he watched Max grumpily accept his flowers.

“Lord Italiano is here for Mister Lando.” George came in to announce, the soft spoken Lord following him after him with a small smile on his face. He was carrying a bouquet of yellow roses and Lando blushed more deeply than Kevin had ever seen him blush before. Kevin didn’t want Lando to marry yet, he was too young, but he had to admit Lord Italiano seemed truly interested in him, which was a good sign.

“Kevin.” Kevin jerked out of his trance at the soft word. He turned to find Nico coming to sit next to him, his husband having a small bouquet of colourful flowers on his lap. Kevin frowned, not understanding what was going on.

“Is someone trying to court you? Doesn’t everyone know you’re married?” he asked. He felt jealous, which was… odd. Yes Nico was his husband, but Kevin had never felt anything past annoyance for him. He had no right to feel jealous.

“No, the flowers are for you.” Nico smiled, handing them to Kevin. Kevin took them, but still didn’t understand what was happening. Nico chuckled, taking one of Kevin’s hands and pressing a kiss to the back of his palm. 

“My Dove, we married so quickly that I did not have the chance to court you properly.” Nico started. “You deserve better, you deserve to be pampered and wooed the way things are supposed to go.” he added, thumb brushing over the ring Kevin was wearing. Kevin’s eyes widened, shooting his dads a panic glance as he feared they would see through their facade.

But both Jenson and Sebastian were smiling softly at the couple, seeming touched by Nico’s gesture and Kevin quickly plastered a smile on his face.

“Thank you, my… my love.” he said softly, leaning in to kiss Nico’s cheek. Nico grinned widely, true merritt shining through in his eyes, but Kevin just felt hurt.

How long could they continue to keep up their games?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Who is your fav pairing so far? Let me know!👀🥺
> 
> Find me on tumblr: bwoahtastic


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As promised: yet another update! Thank you so much for all your kind comments so far, I really hope you will all enjoy this chapter too!

**~ ~ Charles ~ ~**

It was unfair how much attention Max was getting, Charles thought. Max made no effort, Max didn’t care about the attention, yet everyone suddenly seemed obsessed with him. It was unfair. It was Charles who deserved that kind of attention, it was Charles who had put in all the effort only to be ignored now. 

Charles averted his eyes, letting out a huff as he stared down on his hands. He didn’t even look up when his dad came to sit next to him, Sebastian gently squeezing Charles’s wrist and staying next to him even when Charles let out a moody grumble.

“Head up, Charles.” Sebastian whispered, something which he had told Charles many times in the past. Charles swallowed thickly but straightened himself out, his practised demure smile coming back on his lips as he felt Sebastian proudly squeeze his hand again. He saw Carlos, who was here for Max, stare at him a second too long and it was almost too satisfying. Charles smiled at the slightly older man and hummed softly when Carlos blushed and quickly averted his eyes.

Okay, maybe Charles hadn’t lost his powers completely yet.

“Lord Binotto here to see mister Charles.” Alex announced from the door and Charles sighed, momentarily closing his eyes before getting up to greet the older man with a soft smile and a slight bow. The older man grinned, handing Charles a huge bouquet of flowers which were accepted with yet another small smile.

“I hereby wish to state my intentions to court you.” Mattia said, bowing deeply in front of Charles. Charles glanced at his fathers, who both had rather disapproving frowns on their faces, and gave them a wide eyes look which hopefully signalled he didn’t know what to do. Jenson got up, approaching the duo and placing a hand on Charles’s shoulder.

“While I thank you for your interest in my son, Charles only just started his third season. We want him to wait around longer before he makes any type of decision.” Jenson told Mattia. “But, of course Charles will dance with you in the upcoming balls if you wish him to.” he added quickly. Mattia’s smile had fallen but he nodded eventually, reaching for Charles’s hand to press a kiss to the back of Charles’s palm. 

“I’ll be waiting for you.” he said with another deep bow, before stepping away to give Charles some more space. Charles pushed into his father’s side a little more but then smiled.

“Of course.” he whispered demurely. “I too thank you for your attention and affection, My Lord.” he added with a curtsy. He was just going to run to possibly hide in his bedroom, not wanting to speak to Mattia anymore, when Alex came back in the room again.

“Lord Hamilton to see mister Charles.” Alex said, and he looked much more excited to announce Lewis than he had been announcing Mattia. Lewis bowed deeply in front of the family, a stray curl falling over his forehead, before walking over to hand Charles a bouquet of red roses.

“Charles.” Lewis murmured in a soft voice. “I want to thank you for your dance last night, and I want to hereby express my interest in you.” he added, looking up at Charles with those damned dark eyes. He hadn’t been as forward with his intentions as Mattia had been, and these words were far from binding, but Charles knew no one spoke them in jest. Charles looked at Lewis in shock, not understanding how Lewis could be serious.

“I…” Charles didn’t know what to say, all his clever words getting stuck in his throat as he watched Lewis waiting for him to speak. “Excuse me, I need a moment.” Charles whispered, shooting Alex, who was standing merely a few steps away as always, a panicked look before heading out of the room as quickly as he could while remaining proper. He rushed outside escaping to one of the many balconies, and tried to catch his breath with his hands resting against the stone balustrade. 

“I do not know what to do, Alex.” Charles squeaked shakily, starting to pace the length of the balcony while Alex stood in the doorway, watching him with worried eyes. The servant eventually stepped forwards, gently touching Charles’s shoulder to stop him in his tracks.

“He seems sincere.” Alex said. Charles shook his head.

“He is never sincere to me. He is hiding something but I have yet to figure out what.” Charles told Alex. He felt saddened by it, by the heavy feelings of distrust filling his senses. He wanted to like Lewis, knew that the man would be a good match and that Charles could do a lot lot worse with another spouse. But he couldn’t get himself to do so, couldn’t see past the years of jabs and teasing remarks.

“Charles.” A soft voice spoke up from behind Alex. Charles lifted his head, eyes finding Lewis’s and he instantly knew Lewis had heard what he had said.

“I-I’m so sorry, My Lord.” Charles gasped, instantly falling into a bow in front of Lewis. Lewis just hummed, fingers gently grasping Charles’s as he used his free hand to tilt Charles’s chin back up. 

“I fear you were not entirely incorrect.” the Viscount told him, a guilty smile curling over his lips. Charles swallowed thickly, but did not allow Lewis to see how much that remark hurt him.

"So you really don't care?" He whispered. Lewis blinked.

"I never said that, I just-" he turned briefly towards Alex before continuing to speak in a more hushed voice. "I think we would make a good match. That if we were to court, it would be advantageous to us both. If people see us together, they will desire you, and leave me be." He murmured. Charles scoffed.

"You want to lie to everyone?" He asked. “Trick everyone like that?” Lewis shrugged. 

"It would mean I don't have to dance with anyone I despise, and it means you'll have more suitors than just Lord Binotto." He answered easily. "And besides, I do sincerely admire you." His voice had softened, and Charles almost believed him.

"Will it work?" He asked. Lewis hesitated, and then surprised Charles by turning towards Alex.

"You are a smart guy. What do you think?" He asked the servant, seeming curious and not unkind. Alex blinked but then inclined his head.

"A lot of possible suitors would enjoy a challenge." Alex said. "But if I may speak so freely, I really do not wish to see Charles hurt by some play pretend." He added, shooting Charles a worried look. Charles sighed, still unsure himself, but Lewis didn't seem to mind. The Viscount bowed, giving Charles another gentle smile.

"I do only wish the best for you, Charles. I merely want to help you." He said. "But I understand it’s a lot to ask from you, and I do apologise if my request hurt your feelings." Charles shook his head, letting out a shaky breath he didn't realise he had been holding.

"It did not hurt me. It just… overwhelmed me." He said. Lewis slowly let go of his hand.

"I understand. Think about it. If you do wish to try, come find me at the ball tonight." Lewis said, taking a few steps away before turning to look over his shoulder, a soft smile playing on his lips. "I believe I owe you a dance." He added, before bowing and leaving the balcony. Charles needed a few minutes to compose himself, Alex gently rubbing his back in comfort and Charles still trembled. 

"Do you really think it's a good idea?" Charles asked Alex softly. Alex bit his bottom lip, the servant seeming to carefully think through his next words.

"Yes. I believe it will bring you back into the spotlight. And I also believe he wouldn't hurt you, and that he would let you go should you choose to quit." Alex told him. Charles hummed thoughtfully, tracing his fingers over his own wrist, where he could still feel the ghost of Lewis's touch.

"I suppose there are worse people to court, be it fake or not." Charles said, and Alex smiled in relief, eyes flickering to where Lord Binotto was still standing inside.

"I believe so too."

~~~~~~~~~~

**~ ~ Lando ~ ~**

Lando wasn’t sure what to say as he stood opposite Michael, the Lord smiling softly at him as Lando gently traced his fingers over the petals of the flowers he was holding.

“I’m sorry if-” Lando started, but Michael was already shaking his head, seeming to have expected this remark.

“King Daniel did not tell me to come here.” he said. “He did not tell me to do anything.” he added when Lando frowned, not quite believing the man. 

“I’m sorry for doubting you then.” Lando said after a long moment of silence. Michael just smiled in return.

“It’s good to be critical. I wouldn’t believe me either.” he said. “But my hope and goals here are sincere. I hope you know that now.” he added, inclining his head lightly. Lando didn’t reply but nodded, eyes focusing back on the flowers in his arms again.

“Would it be too forward of me if I were to ask you for a stroll in the gardens? I heard the estate is beautiful in Spring.” Michael spoke up when Lando yet again silently regarded him. Sebastian, hoovering behind Lando, came forward, placing a hand on Lando’s shoulder.

“That would be just fine.” Sebastian spoke with a polite smile. “George, fetch mister Lando’s and your own coat please.” he added, to which the servant nodded and scurried off. Lando eyed his dad a bit anxiously, but Sebastian gently squeezed his shoulder, giving him a subtle wink, and if his dad didn’t mind the situation then surely everything really would be okay.

“Here you go, sir.” George said in a gentle voice, coming up behind Lando. Lando flinched, having been so deep in thought he hadn’t heard the servant approach, but then let George help him into his coat with a nervous smile, the servant gently taking the bouquet of flowers away from him as well.

They headed outside, Lando sticking more to George’s side than Michael’s until the older man offered his arm with a soft, curious smile. Lando lightly placed his hand on the crook of Michael’s elbow, swallowing thickly when he felt the strong muscle under his gloved palm. 

“Do you visit the gardens often?” Michael asked softly as Lando led him past colourful flower beds towards the lake at the edge of the estate.

“My brothers and I used to play outside a lot, but now that we are too old for that I come here less often.” Lando told Michael, feeling himself relax slightly as the older Lord did not seem impatient or bored like Lando had expected. 

“It must have been a beautiful place to have grown up in.” Michael answered, truly seeming in awe of the gardens Sebastian worked hard on to maintain. 

“It was.” Lando smiled in answer. His hand unconsciously squeezed Michael’s arm, feeling more of the strong muscle, and Lando shuddered lightly. Michael seemed surprised, but the look in his eyes was so tender that Lando was somewhat tempted to pull Michael’s arm around him. They had meanwhile arrived at the horse stables and Michael smiled when he saw one of the horses, a white stallion named Ajax that belonged to Jenson, poke his head out from his stable. 

“Oh he is beautiful.” Michael hummed, and even though his eyes stayed trained on the horse he still followed after Lando away from the stables. Lando lightly bit his bottom lip, before changing course.

“You can see them up close if you’d like.” he said softly. Michael shot him a grin and Lando instantly felt his stomach tingle. The older Lord gently clucked his tongue as they came to a halt in front of Ajax’s stable, the horse snorting happily and pushing at Michael’s outstretched hand in search of snacks. George, who had quietly followed 3 steps behind them the whole time as consort, pulled out a carrot from one of the buckets next to the stables, and handed it to Michael with a small bow. Michael’s grin widened more as he fed Ajax the treat, the horse whinnying when he was done and only searching for more.

“My father used to breed horses as a hobby.” Michael told Lando. “I grew up around them. In fact, I’m pretty sure I even knew how to ride before I learned how to walk.” he seemed genuinely happy and it made Lando happy too - which only confused the young man more. 

“We occasionally have foals here, but it was mostly my oldest brother who took care of him. This year we expect no foals I think, as my brother left home.” Lando explained. Michael hummed.

“Ah yes, he married Hülkenberg last year, did he not? They make a fine match.” he said, chuckling when Ajax snorted and nosed the back of his jacket. Lando sighed, nodding enthusiastically.

“It was love at first sight, a true love match.” he whispered dreamily. Michael’s brow furrowed thoughtfully. 

“Is that what you want too? A true love match?” he asked. Lando’s cheeks coloured a light pink at the question, which was almost too intimate.

“Isn’t that what everyone wants?” he replied. Michael seemed amused at his answer, seeming to hide a smile as he turned to stroke Ajax’s nose.

“Of course it is.” he agreed, before quieting down for a long second. “Lando I need to tell you something, but I fear I might be moving too quickly.” he added eventually, turning back to face Lando. The Lord’s dark eyes looked concerned and while Lando felt nervous, he also couldn’t seem to look away. 

“What is it?” Lando asked squeakily, seeing George fidget a bit anxiously from the corner of his eye. Michael moved closer, reaching to take Lando’s hand in between his own.

“Lando, I know you doubt my intentions.” Michael started, silencing Lando with a small smile when the younger man wanted to protest. “It’s alright, as I said earlier, I think it’s smart of you to be wary.” he soothed. 

“But-” Lando tried. Michael let out a shaky breath.

“Please hear me out.” he murmured, seeming as nervous as Lando felt. Lando nodded, worrying his lip between his teeth again, and waited for Michael to continue.

“I know we’ve only known each other briefly, but I like you and I enjoy your company.” the Lord spoke. “By coming here today, I want to announce my intentions to court you, and to eventually marry you if you would wish the same. I know you are young, and that there are many better matches for you but-”

“I think I want that too.” Lando blurted out, before blushing a deep red. Michael sighed, another wide grin - even wider than when he had seen the horses - spreading over his face.

“That makes me very happy.” he smiled, bringing Lando's hand up to press a kiss against his palm. Lando smiled giddily in return, not quite believing this was happening.

Someone wanted him, someone was trying to court him and on top of it all it was Michael- sweet, gentle Michael who would no doubt be a good match for Lando.

“Should we head back?” Michael asked, still smiling like crazy and Land couldn’t help but feel butterflies in his stomach at the sight. Michael was holding his arm out again and this time Lando took it without hesitation, holding on just a little bit tighter as they headed back to the house.

Lando couldn’t wait to tell his brothers.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

**~ ~ Max ~ ~**

“I’m exhausted.” Max groaned, falling face first on his bed. Lance chuckled softly, the servant walking over to sit down beside him to gently card his fingers through the young man’s hair.

“It was a busy day.” he agreed. “And I’m sorry to do this but we should really start getting you ready for the ball tonight.” he added, soothing Max with more gentle caresses to his hair as the man huffed.

“I don’t want to.” he groaned. “With all this polite crap going on I barely have time to read anymore.” he complained. Lance smiled amusedly.

“How about you sit in front of the mirrors and read while I do your hair?” the servant proposed. Max huffed grumpily but then nodded, slowly peeling himself off of the bed and padding over to the chair Lance had placed in front of the vanity. Lance was quick to follow him, pushing a novel into Max’s hands before starting to work on his hair, brushing the unruly strands with a soft brush that made Max hum happily. Max looked at himself in the mirror for a brief moment, before noticing a black box sitting on the vanity.

“What is this?” Max asked, pointing at it. Lance blinked, the brush halting.

“I’m sorry, I forgot to give it to you earlier. It arrived this afternoon, I don’t know who it is from, just that it was sent to you.” Lance asked, reaching out to hand Max the box. Max stared down at it for a moment, carefully weighing it in his hands as he tried to figure out what it was. 

“Open it.” Lance said and Max chuckled at his servant’s impatience. But he did open the box, making sure to do so carefully in case anything inside was fragile.

“Oh my…” Lance gasped when he saw what it was. Max was in awe too, staring down at the little gold brooch, shaped like a rose, that was laying inside the box on a small, velvet pillow.

“It’s beautiful.” Max murmured, lifting it up and watching it sparkle in the light. He didn’t know who had sent it to him, couldn’t imagine someone had found him special enough for such a gift. It was all a mystery, a beautiful mystery.

“There is a note!” Lance announced excitedly, pointing at the small slip of folded paper that had been hidden under the brooch. Max was almost afraid to look at the note, not quite sure he wanted to know who had sent the brooch, but still picked it up as Lance urged him to do so. 

There was no name on the paper, not even initials or anything that hinted at the suitor’s identity. In fact, there were only three words on the paper, written down in an elegant looped handwriting.

_I admire you_

~~~~

When Max walked into the ballroom, he found himself suspicious of everyone around him. The golden brooch sparkled on his breast, showing off beautifully against the dark green of his jacket. He saw people staring at it, but there was no one who looked at it with recognition in their eyes - or they hid it well.

Max was somewhat sure the brooch hadn’t come from one of the suitors who had visited him that morning, because he couldn’t think of a reason for why they wouldn’t have given it to him in person then. But he also didn’t know who else it could be, who else could possibly be interested in him...

“Evening, Max.” Esteban hummed to Max’s right, bowing before him before holding out his arm. “A dance with an old friend? Or are you too wanted for that now?” Esteban’s voice was teasing and Max glared, but did accept his arm. As much as Esteban was annoying, Max understood his intentions, which he couldn’t say about the intentions of his sudden army of other suitors.

“Very well then.” Max muttered, seeing Esteban’s eyes flicker to the brooch for a second. The older man made no remark about it, but it did oddly please Max that the brooch’s presence seemed to throw the man off. They headed towards the dancefloor, Max deep in thought as he trusted Esteban to lead him along. He was therefore surprised when he suddenly bumped into Esteban’s back, the man having come to an abrupt halt.

“Your Majesty.” Esteban said, bowing deeply. Max drew in a sharp breath, finally finding his footing again and looking up to find the King standing in front of them. 

“Your Majesty.” Max whispered, quickly bowing as well. King Daniel inclined his head, eyes lingering on Max for a moment before turning to Esteban.

“Mister Ocon, I’m afraid I need to steal Mister Button away from you for a moment.” he said with a small smile. Esteban simply bowed again, letting go of Max’s arm.

“Of course, your Majesty.” he said instantly, turning to look at Max with a curious gaze. Max swallowed thickly, hoping he didn’t look as scared as he felt.

“What can I do for you, my King?” he asked softly, demurely lowering his eyes as he had seen Charles do many times. 

“I would like to speak with you on the balcony for a moment.” Daniel spoke. Max stilled, his eyes widening. It was improper to be alone with someone who wasn’t your spouse, servant or family member, surely even a King would understand that. 

“My servant, Jean-Éric, will accompany us, or would you wish for your own servant to be there?” King Daniel spoke up, and Max wondered if he had said his worries out loud. 

“That will do.” he murmured softly, glancing at the servant, who gave him a kind smile. Daniel turned and headed towards the balcony, while Max walked after him with a bright red blush on his cheeks. Everyone was staring, all conversation seeming to have died down, and Max saw his dads looking on as Max followed the King outside.

There were a few guests talking on the balcony, but they hurried back inside when Jean-Éric politely cleared his throat, leaving the three men alone outside. 

“Did I do something wrong, my Lord?” Max asked shakily when the King turned to face him with a serious expression on his face. 

“No, not at all.” Daniel said, his face relaxing into a more content expression. He stepped closer to Max, head tilted slightly to the side as he regarded the younger man. Max swallowed thickly and quickly averted his eyes. The King looked almost inhumanly beautiful in the dim lights, making his crown sparkle and his dark eyes shine brightly, and Max feared that if he looked at Daniel any longer, he might say something he’d regret.

“I was hoping you would dance with me tonight.” Daniel spoke up. Max’s eyes instantly flew up again, a panicked gasp getting stuck in his throat.

“You what?” he huffed out, too confused about the remark to remember his manners when speaking to the King.

But the King’s request just didn’t make sense. A son of a Baron dancing with a King wasn’t proper, since Max wasn’t of royal blood himself. People would talk, people would call him a concubine and a whore and it would ruin his family’s name… Unless Daniel truly wanted him, unless the King would actually make an exception for him-

Daniel grinned at the confusion on Max’s face.

“I am joking. I had to get your attention somehow. At least you are looking at me now.” The older man spoke softly. Max wanted to tear his eyes away again but also didn’t want to give Daniel that satisfaction, and instead kept his eyes trained on the King’s brown ones. 

“It wasn’t funny.” Max murmured, and any other King would have probably thrown him in the dungeons for the way in which he spoke. But Daniel didn’t seem to mind, easily leaning against one of the pillars at the side of the balcony. 

“I never said it was.” The King replied. He cocked his head to the side, staring at Max until the younger man huffed once more. 

“And what are you trying to make me do now? Are you trying to make me so uncomfortable that I’ll leave?” Max hissed when the King stayed infuriatingly quiet. He knew he was crossing so many boundaries, but the way in which the King just didn’t seem to want to explain what was going on made him so, so angry. Daniel sighed, shaking his head.

“No. Quite the opposite in fact.” he said, voice hushed as the teasing edge was suddenly gone. Max swallowed thickly, now averting his eyes again and tensing up as the King moved closer. 

“You’re different, you know that?” Daniel said. Max closed his eyes, shaking his head.

“I’ve heard that all my life.” he said bitterly. He knew he wasn’t well mannered, wasn’t beautiful and becoming like Charles and Kevin, he knew he had the wrong priorities but it was just who he was. And for once, he wished that someone wouldn’t mind that. 

A soft hand curled around Max’s chin, tilting his head up and Max let out a breathless gasp at the touch of the warm fingers. Daniel was impossibly close now, so close that Max could count his lashes if he wished to. The King did not let go of his cheek, instead brushing his thumb over Max’s cheekbone as an indecipherable look crossed his face. Then the King leaned in, and for a moment Max thought he was going to kiss him. But then, at the very last moment just before their lips touched, Daniel averted his head and whispered into Max’s ear instead. 

“I like different.” the King murmured, hot breath washing on Max’s skin before the King pulled away again. 

And just as Daniel moved past him to go back into the ballroom, Max’s eyes fell on something shiny on the lapel of Daniel’s jacket.

A brooch shaped like a rose - just like the one that shone on Max’s breast too.

~~~~~~

**~ ~ Kevin ~ ~**

Kevin nervously paced back and forth in his bed chambers, eyes continuously falling to bouquet of flowers that Romain had put in a vase on his nightstand. The servant himself was standing near the window, watching Kevin worriedly as the man muttered to himself. Romain knew about the true reasoning behind Kevin’s marriage, and while he disapproved, he had never told a soul, keeping Kevin’s secret like the man had asked him to.

“Sit down, Kevin.” Romain urged softly, but Kevin shook his head, anxiously nibbling at his nails.

“Why… Why would he do that..? We always discuss everything when we need to keep up pretences, we always come up with a plan together and this- this caught me off guard.” Kevin muttered. Romain walked over, placing his hands on Kevin’s shoulders and forcing him to stop his pacing.

“Kevin, I know you don’t want to hear it, but did you consider the fact that Nico might genuinely be trying to court you? To do everything all over again but in a proper way?” Romain said gently. Kevin scoffed, shaking his head.

“No. He doesn't love me. Our marriage-” he started to ramble

“Is a business transaction. I know.” Romain finished. Kevin sighed, his shoulders slumping down. 

“I don’t know how much longer I can take this. I’m just so tired of pretending, and so tired of trying to understand what he is trying to do.” Kevin sniffled. Romain didn’t hesitate to pull Kevin into his arms, gently stroking Kevin’s hair like his dads had done when he was younger. But Kevin was grown up now, and had distanced himself from his fathers to ensure they would never find out about his marriage, and all the comfort he got now came from his gentle natured servant.

If only he had a husband who would care for him in this manner.

“Talk to him, Kevin. Explain your worries, I’m sure he will understand.” Romain whispered. Kevin closed his eyes.

“I don’t know how.” he admitted quietly.

It wasn’t as if he loathed Nico, or that Nico treated him badly. It was just that Kevin simply did not know what to do or feel anymore, something which had never happened to him before.

“Is everything okay?” a voice sounded from the doorway. Kevin’s head shot up and he stumbled away from Romain when he spotted Nico entering the room. His husband seemed partially worried and partially confused, reaching out for Kevin before sighing and stepping away when Kevin flinched and cowered into himself.

“Romain, could you leave us alone for a moment please?” He asked the servant, who nodded and left after a long last look at Kevin. Kevin really wished Romain wouldn’t leave, but he also didn’t have the courage to ask Romain to stay. He could feel his heart beat rapidly in his chest as he found himself alone with his husband, who was nearing him again.

“Why are you so upset, my Dove?” Nico asked softly. Kevin’s breathing quickened when Nico’s fingers brushed over his cheek. The older man was clearly trying to soothe him but it only made Kevin feel worse, even more on edge and panicked than he had already been. 

“Why did you give me the flowers? Why did you not tell me you were planning to do so?” Kevin gasped out. Nico frowned.

“I told you, I wanted to court you like you deserve to be courted.” he answered patiently. Kevin violently shook his head, roughly pushing Nico’s hand away. 

“Y-you… we…” he stuttered. “You don’t have to court me. I know why we married and I understand-” he tried, but Nico moved closer again, one arm wrapping around Kevin’s waist as his other hand came to rest on his cheek again. 

“I care for you, Kevin. You deserve the attention, the love-” Nico whispered in a soft, caring voice. Kevin let out a weak cry.

“Don’t. Don’t say that.” he gasped. Nico tightened his hold slightly, eyes widening in desperation. 

“Don’t tell me you don’t care about me, Kevin. Please, please don’t tell me that…” Nico whispered. Kevin whimpered but shook his head. 

“No Nico, I can’t. W-we didn’t marry out of love, we married out of necessity. You can’t expect me to care…” he said. “I can’t care, if you want that, then you should leave me and find someone else.” he added, getting choked up. Nico’s grip was almost painfully tight now, desperation shining through in the man’s eyes, but Kevin just couldn’t react, couldn’t allow himself to do everything he vowed himself not to do. Nico opened his mouth to speak but Kevin didn’t let him.

“This was a mistake. I knew feelings would get involved but I can’t Nico, I just can’t.” he cried out. “If you want love, I am not the right person for you. If that’s what you want then I want you to go.” Kevin whispered. Nico shook his head. 

“I won’t go-” Nico gasped.

“I want you to go. I can’t do this Nico, this is tearing me apart-” Kevin tried to explain, but Nico wouldn’t listen, his husband seeming to get more and more worked up as Kevin rambled away at him.

"Then look me in the eye and tell me you don't love me." Nico's yell made Kevin flinch, the younger man stumbling away as quickly as he could. Nico had never yelled at him before, had never even raised his voice and it scared Kevin. Kevin's eyes were wide, and his lips parted slightly but no sound came out even if Nico’s look begged him to speak. Nico closed his eyes, taking in a deep breath and when he spoke again, he seemed calmer, although that only scared Kevin even more. 

"Tell me you don't love me." Nico whispered, so softly Kevin had to strain his ears to hear it. “Tell me you don’t love me and I’ll go.” The younger swallowed thickly, feeling tears starting to spill down his cheeks as he looked at the normally proud and confident man falling apart in front of him.

"I don't love you." Kevin whispered hoarsely. Nico lifted his head, eyes meeting Kevin's, and the brokenness Kevin saw inside the man only made him cry harder. "I don't." He repeated, even though his heart felt as if it had been run over by a million carriages. A lone tear ran down Nico's cheek, the Baron standing completely still for a moment, like the marble statues in the garden, before he spoke again in a broken whisper.

"Then I'll go." He told Kevin. Kevin could only nod, letting out another sob as Nico moved past him to the door. The Baron hesitated briefly in the doorway, turning around to look at Kevin one last time.

"Just so you know-" Nico started, his hands trembling at his sides. "I've loved you since the first moment I've laid eyes on you." 

And with those words, Nico was gone, leaving Kevin all alone in the bedroom they had once shared. Kevin let out a broken wail, falling to his knees and clutching his left hand, which still held his wedding ring, close to his chest.

Even when given the chance, Kevin could not seem to accept love. And it had broken him. 

Kevin cried, hearing Nico rush down the stairs and outside. He knew his family would come to find him now and he would have to explain what had happened.

But Kevin had no explanation, safe for the truth which he could not give them. If they were to find out what he had done, why he had married Nico, they would surely only get angry. 

In one day, Kevin had gone from having everything to having nothing, except for his own broken heart.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you all enjoyed it! Let me know what you think!  
> I'll be back with another update on Saturday :)  
> Find me on tumblr: bwoahtastic


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Already passed the halfway point now! I hope you are all enjoying it and thank you so much for the kuddos and comments!
> 
> Some extra explanation for this chapter:
> 
> In regency verse it was very VERY improper for an unmarried man and woman being together, let alone touching each other, but men were still expected to ahem *practise*
> 
> So in this verse, premarital sex is definitely a big no no but a bit of kissing won't hurt anyone hehe.
> 
> That's it, enjoy!

**~ ~ Kevin ~ ~**

4 days. 

It had been 4 days since Nico had left.

Kevin would be lying if he said he was coping well. He had somehow convinced his family that Nico had gone out of town on urgent business, and his dads had been so busy worrying over Kevin’s brothers that they hadn’t noticed that Kevin felt as if his heart had been torn out of his chest. 

So Kevin threw all he had into helping his brothers, making sure they would not make the same mistake he had made and that they would find true love, not just a bought love. He helped Charles pick out new clothes, listening to the younger man ramble about Lewis and how nice he was being, which seemed to surprise even Charles. He let Lando talk to him about Michael, about how the courting was exciting but also scary. Max didn’t tell Kevin much, only that he appreciated the attention from the suitors and that he was excited to become an advisor at the end of the season. Kevin felt as if Max was hiding something, but he knew better than to push for more information. Max would only distance himself then, and Kevin just wanted Max to know he could talk to him if needed.

But as much as Kevin loved his little brothers, it was somewhat painful seeing them all get their lives together, while Kevin did not even know where he was supposed to go once the season ended, whether Nico would still allow him to come home.

_Home_

Kevin remembered the first night he had arrived at Nico’s estate, with a new wedding ring on his finger and nerves wracking his body. Nico had shown him wide, beautifully decorated living quarters, and Kevin had made himself home there, slowly but surely, even though he and his husband avoided each other most of the time. But as much as they lived around and away from each other, it was also Nico that had made the estate a home.

Nico had always tried hard to make the marriage work, leaving Kevin flowers and making sure the cooks made Kevin’s favourite foods, and Kevin had appreciated it. He just hadn’t been sure how to show it. Having had the time to think everything through, Kevin realised that he had been an asshole, keeping Nico at a distance even though the older man was just trying to love him, trying to make their marriage work in ways Kevin had thought impossible.

It was funny that that realisation made Kevin realise that maybe he didn’t completely not-love the older man. 

But he had ruined everything already, and it was too late to try to make amends.

And each evening, Kevin cried himself to sleep, hugging Nico’s pillow to his chest as he just prayed that the man would give him another chance. He did not know if he ever could love Nico, if he ever could return the feelings Nico apparently had for him, but he wanted to try, wanted to have the happy ending his whole family was getting.

But he wasn’t sure if Nico would give him a second chance.

“Bunny?” Jenson’s voice sounded. Kevin was in his room, sitting on the windowsill and looking out on the gardens, where he could see Max and Lando chasing after each other. Kevin turned to face his dad, giving him a tightlipped smile, but moved his feet so Jenson could sit down with him. His dad seemed concerned, reaching out to brush his fingers over Kevin’s cheek, and Kevin had to try so hard not to cry.

“Do you miss him?” Jenson asked. Kevin closed his eyes, leaning his head back against the wall and letting out a deep breath.

“I haven’t been away from him for so long in over a year, it’s strange.” he said cryptically. Jenson reached for his hand, squeezing his palm gently until Kevin reluctantly opened his eyes again.

“I’m worried about you.” his father admitted, and Kevin’s eyes widened in surprise. He shook his head in confusion.

“Worried? Why?” he asked. Jenson gave him a sad smile, scooting closer and pulling Kevin into his side. Kevin tensed up, unsure what his dad would say. Jenson gently carded his fingers through Kevin’s hair, taking a moment to find the right words.

“Why did Nico leave?” he asked eventually. Kevin swallowed thickly, looking down on his hands.

“He had some business to attend to.” he told his dad, stubbornly avoiding his father’s eyes. Jenson hummed, fingers curling under Kevin’s chin to tilt his head up. Kevin swallowed thickly, trying desperately to keep his tears down, but failed miserably.

“I fucked up. I ruined everything.” Kevin sobbed. Jenson shushed him instantly, letting his oldest son fall into his arms and gently carding his fingers through Kevin’s hair.

“What happened, darling? Did he hurt you?” Jenson asked in concern. Kevin barked out a laugh,

“He would never hurt me.” Kevin hiccuped. “This is all my fault.” His chest ached now that he could finally acknowledge it out loud, and he was so sorry, knowing he had really hurt Nico. Jenson just held him as Kevin started to sob more loudly, all the cropped up feeling of the past days - and the past years - finally coming out. 

“Tell me what happened, darling. I won’t be angry.” Jenson urged softly, kissing Kevin’s forehead. Kevin only cried harder, shaking his head.

“You’d hate me! P-papa would hate me!” he whimpered, pushing his face in Jenson’s shoulder as his dad continued to rock him. Jenson sighed, gently pushing Kevin back and clutching his face between his hands so Kevin could not look away.

“We would never hurt you. You’re our little Bunny, and we are both just so worried about you.” Jenson whispered. Kevin meekly shook his head, trying to pull away, but his father wouldn’t let him.

“Tell me, Kevin. Or I can’t help you.” he sighed. Kevin’s cries had quieted down into sniffles, and he looked up at his dad with wide, anxious eyes.

“Nico and I… We didn’t marry out of love.” Kevin whispered, hating the look of confusion coming on his dad’s face. Jenson huffed out a breath, shaking his head.

“But Kevin, you said that-” he started, but Kevin silenced him. 

“I lied, dad.” he admitted. “I married Nico because he needed a husband and I… I wanted to make sure our family was taken care of, so that the others really could marry without worries.” Kevin sighed. Jenson’s eyes softened.

“Oh baby, that shouldn’t have been your job.” he muttered. Kevin averted his eyes.

“I just wanted to be sure they will get the happiness they deserve.” Kevin whispered. “And Nico isn’t a bad man, he cares about me and keeps me comfortable and safe. I think he even came to love me but I… I couldn’t return those feelings. So he left.” Kevin explained. Jenson gave him a sad smile, brushing his hand over Kevin’s cheek.

“Oh darling.” he sighed. Kevin started to cry again, silent tears running down his cheeks.

“I think I do care for him, dad, but it’s too late to tell him now.” Kevin whispered. Jenson shushed him.

“No baby, it’s not too late.” he said firmly. “Everything will work out just fine.” Kevin dried his eyes with his sleeves, worriedly looking up at his dad.

“What do I do?” he asked softly. Jenson got up, retrieving a piece of parchment.

“If you cannot tell him how you feel, then write to him.” he said. “That’s how I told your papa I loved him.” Kevin took the parchment from him, and took a deep breath.

It was worth a try.

~~~~~~~~

**~ ~ Max ~ ~**

“Mister Max, good morning.” Jean-Éric greeted as Max’s carriage came to a halt in front of the palace. Max smiled softly at the servant, inclining his head, and got out of the carriage with Lance behind him. He had been invited to come to the palace today to see what his potential job as advisor would be like, and while Max was excited he was also a little nervous to see the King again. The little gold rose was clasped to the front of his shirt again today, and while Max was sure he wouldn’t dare to ask the King about it himself, he hoped Daniel would acknowledge it.

“This way.” Jean-Éric spoke softly, leading Max and Lance inside the palace and through a series of decorated halls. Max’s eyes were wide as he tried to take it all in, enjoying all the statues and paintings hanging around. Jean-Éric brought him to a large meeting room, where two other men were bowed over some papers. Max recognised the first man as the King himself, Daniel for once not wearing his crown and instead of rich robes wearing sober, dark clothing. He still looked as handsome as ever. The other man was smaller, with dark eyes and freckles all over his cheeks, but Max couldn't quite place him.

“Ah Max, there you are.” Daniel smiled, getting up from the table. Max nodded a bit shyly, still eying the other man hesitantly. “This is Checo, one of my advisors.” Daniel said, noticing Max’s stare.

“Nice to meet you.” Max murmured. Checo smiled, nodding enthusiastically.

“It is nice to meet you, finally.” he said, shaking Max’s hand. Max relaxed slightly at the man’s enthusiasm, before turning to look at Daniel.

“Your Majesty.” he whispered, bowing deeply as he realised he hadn’t greeted the King yet. Daniel smiled in return, bowing his head, and gestured for Max to sit with them.

“We are looking at some new laws.” Daniel explained, handing Max one of the papers with such ease that Max had no time to feel like he was intruding. Checo explained a bit about what was going on and Max listened, intrigued by how the palace was functioning. It was after an hour or so that Checo excused himself, leaving Daniel and Max alone. Max looked up, finding Lance and Jean-Éric had left the room too, and blushed. 

“I’m sorry, I should go too.” he muttered, getting up and bowing for the King. Daniel shot up too, seeming to debate something, and then sighed. 

“Max, I would like to talk to you alone for a moment.” he said. “But only if you’re comfortable with that.” he added. Max hesitated, but then nodded. He had never been alone with someone like this, not without at least Lance or one of his brothers present, but he trusted Daniel in an inexplicable way.

"It's okay." He murmured quietly. Daniel neared him, smiling softly, and reached out to brush his fingers over the rose brooch. 

"Do you like it?" He asked. Max let out a shaky breath.

"Yes. Thank you?" He murmured questioningly, still unsure whether it had been from the King. Daniel hummed.

"You're welcome." He said with a small smile, bringing his eyes up to Max's. Max bit his bottom lip, realising that that meant it was _Daniel_ who admired him. 

"Max, I-" the King started. Max averted his eyes, his cheeks becoming a deep red as he turned away from the King.

"I should go, your Majesty. It isn't proper." Max whispered. Daniel's fingers curled Max's wrist, pulling him back and Max gasped softly. 

"Call me Daniel." The King whispered. "You can call me Daniel." He added. Max swallowed thickly, turning his hand over so his fingers curled together with Daniel's. He smiled softly, daring to look Daniel in the eye again.

"Thank you, Daniel." He said, but his heart felt heavy. "But this - whatever it is - it can't work." He sighed, retracting his hand. Daniel shook his head.

"I don't care, Max, I don't care. I want this to work." Daniel said. Max curled his arms around himself, tears filling his eyes.

"I want it too, but that doesn't mean it can be." He sighed. Daniel stepped closer, hands coming to rest on his cheeks.

"I want to get to know you." He said. "I think… I think this could work." He tried again. It was odd, seeing a King so close to begging, and Max felt like such an asshole denying him, but it couldn't be. He didn't want to be a courtesan to the King only to be discarded months later. He wanted to marry, wanted to be a husband and a King could never give him that.

"No Daniel." Max whispered. "I cannot be a secret." He had heard about the faith of men and women who fell to the charm of royalty. It might be good at the start, bringing luxury and comfort, but it could never end well. You couldn't marry a King if you were not royal yourself, and Max knew his heart would break if Daniel took a bride.

"You won't be. I'd want to marry you." Daniel said. Max scoffed.

"That's unheard of." He answered. Daniel sighed, still incredibly close to Max, so close that Max could feel the King's shaky breath on his cheeks.

"I'm the King, I can change the law." Daniel said, leaning in even closer so the tip of his nose brushed against Max's. Max sniffled, gently placing his hands over Dan's and slowly pulling them away from his face.

"I can't. I'm sorry." He whispered, turning away and heading to the door. He felt like he was going crazy, so many emotions running through his body that he didn't know what to feel anymore. He stopped when he reached the door, hands clutched in front of his chest as he waited, hoping he would get some sort of miraculous answer. 

"Max. This is not a marriage proposal. This is just… just my wish to get to know you." Daniel spoke up. Max turned around to look at the King again. The rational part of his brain told him this was silly, that he was going to regret it, but maybe once, just once, Max had to listen to his heart and not his head.

There was no harm in trying, no harm in seeing where this would go. If the King's words rang true, things would work out well. 

Max so hoped that would be the case.

"Okay." He whispered, surprising even his own mind Daniel blinked, carding his fingers through his curls, and gave him a lopsided smile.

"Yeah?" He asked giddily. Max smiled, nodding more firmly and jogging over to where the King was waiting for him. Their lips collided easily, Daniel's hands curling into his hair and Max gasped softly, daring to touch Dan's face too as their lips slid together in slow, gentle movements. 

He was kissing a King, kissing someone who admired him and-

_Why would he love you? Why would he love you when your brothers were always more desirable?_

Max stumbled away, instantly missing Daniel's warm hands on his skin. His breathing quickened in panic and Max shook his head, hands pressed to his mouth.

"I'm so sorry." Max whispered, before running out of the room and back to the carriage.

He had been such a fool.

~~~~~~

**~ ~ Charles ~ ~**

"Hello Charles." Lewis smiled when Charles walked over, Alex two steps behind him. Charles smiled back at the older man, placing his hand on the crook of Lewis's arm. 

"Hello. Shall we promenade?" He asked. Lewis chuckled, rolling his eyes at the word but then nodded, hand fondly touching Charles's gloved one before leading him along. They were in the park for the third day in a row already to make their courting more public, making sure they were seen together. Charles already had some more suitors now, some Lords and Ladies, but funnily enough no one made him feel as comfortable as Lewis did.

"How are your brothers?" Lewis asked. Charles smiled, adjusting his hat before speaking.

"They are well, I think. It's been busy so I haven't spoken to them a lot." Charles told him. "Max and Lando are busy with their suitors, and Nico left town for some days so Kevin is sulking." He added. Lewis hummed.

"I can imagine it is hard to be parted from your love for a while." He said. Charles looked up, furrowing his brow.

"Have you ever been in love?" He asked. "If I may be so bold." He added quickly when Lewis shot him a curious glance. The older man stayed quiet for a moment, before shrugging up a shoulder.

"Once. But it was toxic. He left me when we were 2 months from being wed." He murmured. Charles sighed, gently squeezing Lewis's arm.

"I'm so sorry." He said. "You deserve love, you are so kind." Lewis stared at him for a long time, wanting to speak but then closing his mouth again when he saw Alex coming up closely behind them. Charles noticed, and turned towards his servant.

"Go into town and fetch me my new shoes, Alex." He said. "We will be fine." He inclined his head when Alex hesitated, showing the servant he was truly okay, and Alex bowed, turning to head off.

"Come with me." Charles said quickly, taking Lewis's hand and pulling him along, through some bushes and past some old trees until they arrived on the bedding of a small stream.

"We can speak more freely here." Charles said, sitting down on the soft grass. Lewis sat down next to him, close enough that their hands were touching. The man seemed relaxed, content even, and Charles couldn't resist placing his hand over the older man's. 

"Will you ever marry?" Charles asked. Lewis turned to him, sighing deeply.

"Perhaps. If the right person agrees to it." He murmured, dark eyes boring into Charles's. Charles swallowed thickly, leaning in slightly. 

"What would the right person be like?" He asked, nerves making his heart flutter. Lewis hummed, seeming amused by his questions, and leaned towards him as well.

"The right person would be kind, and witty." He started. "Stubborn, but with a heart of gold. He would have dark, messy hair and the blue green eyes I can find myself drowning in." His voice had softened, fingers gently brushing over Charles's skin. Charles gasped, eyes widening when he realised what Lewis was doing.

"Me?" He asked. Lewis chuckled, amusement glittering in his eyes.

"Perhaps. Yes." He whispered. Charles felt himself start to smile, pushing into Lewis's touch.

"Perhaps I'd like that too." He said challengingly. Lewis hummed, nose wrinkling up slightly, and leaned in even closer, until his lips were millimetres away from Charles's.

"Perhaps I'd like to kiss you now." He added. Charles sighed, placing his own hand on the back of Lewis's neck and feeling the short hairs on the nape of the man's neck. He crawled onto Lewis's lap, the butterflies in his stomach clouding over his mind telling him to be careful.

"Perhaps I want that too." Charles hummed, before leaning in to bring their lips together. Lewis's lips were warm and smooth, sliding over Charles's with ease and Charles just wanted _more_. His hand slipped under the collar of Lewis's shirt, touching the warm skin of his chest and Charles groaned, greed overruling all his other senses. He took Lewis's hand and placed it on his hip, whining softly when Lewis pushed it up under Charles's shirt too. 

"Lewis…" Charles gasped, throwing his head back and letting the older man mouth at his chin and jaw. Lewis let out a shaky breath, pushing Charles's shirt off his shoulders and letting his arms curl around Charles's bare waist to keep him close. 

"You're so beautiful, Charles." Lewis whispered. "So amazing." Lewis's touch was so careful, so gentle, and Charles let himself get carried away. Lewis flipped them over, gently laying Charles on the grass and leaning over him.

"Lewis, I-I…" Charles gasped, fingers tangling in Lewis's hair as Lewis kissed his way down his chest to his belly.

"Ssh, my angel." He whispered, and Charles moaned softly, feeling so hot and safe and _amazing_ with Lewis leaned over him like this.

"I love you." Charles gasped out, trying to pull Lewis into a kiss again. Lewis went absolutely still, even holding his breath as he stared up at Charles. Lewis's eyes saddened and he reached out to touch Charles's cheek.

"Charles, sweetheart…" Lewis whispered with a sigh. Charles let out a panicked winch and crawled away from Lewis, the feelings of safety and lust instantly pushed down and changed into pure panic.

He had given so much of himself to Lewis, had practically ruined himself and now Lewis didn't want him?

"Charles, wait!" Lewis yelled as Charles shut up, struggling to button his shirt as he rushed in direction of the bushes they had come from. He was only barely dressed again as he shot out from between them, right into Alex's arms.

"Charles? What happened?" Alex asked, grasping Charles's shoulders and steadying him as Charles swayed dangerously. 

"I-I need to go home." Charles whispered frantically. Alex looked at him in concern but didn't ask anything else, keeping his arm around Charles's shoulders as the headed back down to the city. 

"Charles! Wait!" Lewis called behind them, but Charles didn't turn around.

"Are you okay? Do you need a doctor?" Alex asked Charles softly. Charles frantically shook his head.

"I need papa, please Alex." He sniffled. Alex nodded again, shooting Lewis a dangerous look as the man neared them.

"You better stay away, sir. I will protect him even if it costs my life." Alex snapped, and Charles could hear Lewis's footsteps falter. 

"Let me explain." Lewis tried. Charles peeked over his shoulder.

"You don't have to. I understand. I'm nothing more than a pretty face, something amusing for perhaps a day or so." Charles whispered. "I have been told time and time again. Do not fret, it's okay." He added, averting his eyes again and leaning heavily against Alex as they continued in direction of the carriage, leaving Lewis behind them.

Once again, love had let Charles down.

**~ ~ Lando ~ ~**

“Look what Michael gave me.” Lando sighed as he headed into the living room, where Sebastian was sitting on the sofa, reading a book. The young man was carrying three beautiful sunflowers, holding them securely in his arms to make sure the stems wouldn’t snap. Sebastian eyed the flowers for a moment, smiling at Lando, but the smile didn’t quite reach his eyes. Lando hesitated a bit, staying a few steps away from his father.

“Papa?” he questioned softly. Sebastian, who had returned to look at the book he was holding, sighed and looked back up at him, taking off his glasses as he patted the empty spot on the sofa next to him. Lando sat down, but uncomfortably kept his shoulders and back tense, handing the sunflowers to George, who scurried off to put them in a vase. Sebastian took Lando’s hand in his, giving him a concerned look.

“I know you like Michael.” Sebastian started. “And he is a nice man but-” he trailed off, sighing and shaking his head. Lando felt anger start to pool in his belly, already knowing what his father was trying to tell him. 

“Don’t say it…” he practically begged, swallowing thickly. Sebastian shook his head.

“You’re too young, Lando.” his papa said. “You’re moving too quickly.” Lando frowned, looking away with an impatient huff.

“That’s not true. I can’t help it that I found the right suitor in my first years while you had to find years to find dad!” the boy snapped. “I am not moving too quickly, this is a normal speed for courting and with a bit of luck I will marry Michael at the end of the season.” Lando added, standing up with his fists balled at his sides. Sebastian stood up too.

“Lando, you’ve only known Michael for a few weeks, you don’t know enough about him yet. You don’t know if you can love him-” Sebastian argued. Lando felt frustrated tears come into his eyes, stomping his foot down.

“But I do know!” he interrupted loudly. “He is sweet and kind to me, and actually likes me for who I am, not for who you’re trying to make me be!” he added. A pained look flickered over his papa’s face. 

“What am I making you be?” Sebastian asked. Lando pressed his hands to his face, trying to calm his shaky breathing as the frustration and anger made it hard to form words. 

“You’re trying to make me confident a-and proper and I am nothing like that! You’re trying to make me into one of those robots, who just sit and look pretty and dance like they are made for it but I am not one of them, dad!” Lando yelled. “I am not confident or proper and I never will be. I’m just the awkward clumsy kid and Michael is okay with that, likes me for it and I just can’t let him go.” Lando tried to explain. Sebastian shook his head, pinching the bridge of his nose.

“You are too young to marry, I won’t allow it.” he said. “You need to wait 2, maybe 3 years before you have enough experience to say if you love someone, if they would be right for you. You can’t just settle for the first man you meet because you are afraid there won’t be anyone else.” he added firmly. Lando didn’t understand why his father was being like this, why he couldn’t just be happy that there was someone who wanted Lando for who he was.

“I won’t let him go, papa. If he asks me to marry him I will say yes.” Lando told him in a much quieter voice. Sebastian shook his head again.

“No Lando, I won’t allow it-” he started again, but Lando wasn’t having it anymore.

“I will elope if I have to.” he interrupted. “I won’t miss out on true love just because you are terrified of being alone, terrified of seeing us all leave. I won’t miss out on love just because you never dared to give anyone a chance before dad.” he snapped in addition. Sebastian’s eyes widened, filling with tears and Lando instantly regretted his statement. He knew his dad had had a tough past, that he had never had a loving family like the one he had created for his boys, and that the only reason Sebastian had waited so long to marry was that for the longest time, his only suitors were men who would have hurt him, a faith he had not wanted for his sons. 

“Papa, I-” Lando whispered when his father didn’t reply. Sebastian closed his eyes, a lone tear running down his cheek, and he took a moment to compose himself before he spoke again.

“I won’t let you continue to be this foolish” he said. “You will not go to balls for the remainder of the season and I will tell Michael he is not welcome here anymore.” his voice was quiet, broken even, but Lando was too desperate himself to see how much he had hurt him.

“Fine! Then I don’t want to stay here either.” he snapped, turning on his heel and running out of the room, down the hall and into the estate’s gardens. 

The estate bordered on a vast forest, with thick, old trees and paths so old that most of them had faded away. Lando still ran in, tears streaming down his face and his breath coming in such quick hiccups he wasn’t sure he was getting in any oxygen at all. He ran until his legs almost gave in under him and then let himself fall down on a rock, head in his hands as he cried. 

He knew he had overreacted, that he hadn’t been fair to his papa, but Sebastian also hadn’t been fair to him. Yes, it was true Lando had only known Michael briefly, but they just clicked, worked together as if they had known each other for years, and Lando didn’t want to lose him. Maybe he was moving too fast, putting too much trust in a stranger, but he had seen many others do it - with success- in the past, and he didn’t understand why his father wouldn’t trust him to make a smart decision for himself.

Maybe his father was right, maybe Lando was afraid of never finding anyone like Michael again, but he didn’t understand why that was a bad thing. If Michael wanted him, and Lando wanted Michael, then why shouldn’t they be allowed to be together?

But then again… Lando really was young. He really was inexperienced and maybe he truly wouldn’t realise if Michael was good for him. He had never had the attention of any suitor before, and it was possible that it was just the excitement of it all that made him like Michael…

Maybe his papa was right. At least a little bit.

Lando got up, drying his eyes on his sleeve. He knew he had been unnecessarily mean to his papa, that Sebastian really was terrified of losing them and afraid of seeing them get stuck with dangerous spouses like he almost had.

His papa deserved an apology. And maybe they could talk about Michael some more, to see if they could come to an agreement.

Lando wiped his hands on his pants, turning around to look in the direction he had come from. Dusk was starting to settle and the lack of light made it hard for Lando to recognize the way home.

“Oh no…” Lando whispered, taking a few steps in one direction before hesitating and walking another way. He wasn’t sure where he was anymore, wasn’t sure where his home was.

He had stupidly gotten lost in the forest.

“Papa?” Lando tried. “Papa!” Lando yelled more loudly, feeling his heartbeat quicken in panic.

But there was no answer.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Find me on tumblr; bwoahtastic


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Another wednesday, another chapter! There will be only one more chapter after this, followed by the epilogue!
> 
> Thank you so much for everyone who has read this so far, and I hope you will all keep enjoying it!

CHAPTER 5

**~ ~ Lando ~ ~**

Lando’s heart was racing in his chest as he rushed through the trees, trying desperately to find something he recognised. He felt so dumb, so foolish for having run away like some child after the fight with his papa, and just wanted to go back home.

But the chances of finding his home, of finding back the estate, were diminishing now that the light was fading, making it harder and harder to see where he was going. Naturally, as if the situation hadn’t been bad enough already, it had started to rain too, the droplets collecting on the leaves of the trees above Lando and then coming down in streams, soaking Lando’s shirt until the young man shivered. Lando hoped he wouldn’t catch a cold, or worse, and tried to keep himself warm by continuing to move in what he hoped was the right direction.

“Papa? Dad?” Lando tried to yell again, his voice hoarse with tears. “Papa I’m sorry! Where are you?” he added with a sob. He felt so bad for what he had told Sebastian, for the way he had behaved when all Sebastian had done was to try and help him. Sebastian was right, he was moving too quickly with Michael, putting too much faith in him. Yes, they got along well, and yes, Lando really liked the man, but it was true he was still young. He needed to slow down.

But right now, Lando’s first priority was to get home, to warm up and to hug both of his dads, as well as his brothers if they would let him. He really just needed the comfort of home.

“Max? Charles? Kevin?” Lando continued to yell, getting more and more panicked. Was his family even looking for him? Was _anyone_ looking for him? 

In his panic. Lando tripped on a tree root, letting out a cry when he fell forward and hit the forest floor with a thud. His knee and hands ached and it was the last drop, Lando’s crying only worsening until his tears blinded him. He felt so lost, so alone, and he doubted anyone would find him now. 

_“Lando!”_

The voice sounded far away, so far away that Lando thought he was imagining it at first. But the voice repeated the call, louder this time, and Lando gasped, scrambling onto his feet.

“I’m here! I’m here!” he sobbed out, stumbling in the direction of the voice, which was still calling his name. Through the blur of his tears and through the thick curtain of rain drops, Lando could see a brown horse in the distance, and then someone running towards him. It wasn’t one of his dads, or one of his brothers, and Lando gasped when he realised it was Michael. 

“Thank god.” Michael sighed when he reached Lando, the older man instantly wrapping his cloak around the younger man’s shoulders as Lando’s teeth clattered together from the cold. Lando could only cry in relief, sinking into the man’s hold and burying his face in the welcome warmth of Michael’s shoulder.

“I’m sorry.” Lando murmured over and over again, trembling from the cold and from relief as Michael hugged him tightly, shielding him from the cold rain. Michael rubbed his back, trying to get Lando warm again and Lando just closed his eyes tightly, trusting everything would be okay now. 

“Come on, I’ll bring you home.” Michael whispered breathlessly, lips fleetingly brushing over Lando’s temple before he gently pushed Lando along towards his horse. Lando whined when Michael pulled away from him, but the older man was quick to soothingly stroke his hair, giving Lando a moment and making sure the cloak was still firmly wrapped around Lando’s frame before he lifted him onto his horse. Michael was quick to get on behind Lando, arms bracketing the younger man’s frame to make sure there was no way Lando could fall off. Lando tiredly sunk against him, still muttering apologies under his breath as Michael urged his horse into a quick canter. 

Not before long, they were out of the forest and back on the estate’s grounds and Lando let out a shaky breath in relief. It had stopped raining as well and it did wonders for Lando’s cold body.

“Almost there.” Michael told him softly. Lando shifted slightly, looking up at Michael with tearful eyes. 

“I want my dads.” Lando whispered, even though he hated how young that made him sound. Michael only smiled, nodding his head.

“I know you do, honey.” he simply answered, not seeming annoyed or disgusted with Lando’s behaviour. Lando sniffled, wiping at his eyes, and just wanted to look up at Michael to thank him when he heard voices calling for him. 

“Lando!” Jenson was the first to reach him, catching Lando as Lando almost fell off the horse in his eagerness to get to his dad. Jenson held him tightly, shushing him gently as Lando started to hiccup.

“Shh, Bug. You’re safe now.” he whispered, one hand curling around the back of Lando’s head. Lando sobbed, burying his face in his father’s neck.

“I- I was so scared. I didn’t mean to get lost but I-I…” Lando tried to explain. Jenson just gently stroked his hair, rocking him lightly.

“It’s okay, little one, it’s all okay now.” he whispered, and Lando could feel how shaky Jenson’s breathing was when he sighed. He lifted his head to shyly peek up at his father.

“I’m sorry.” he murmured. Jenson sighed once more, gently booping his finger against the tip of Lando’s nose. 

“It’s okay.” he repeated. “I’m just glad you’re okay.” 

“Lando!” For the third time that evening, someone’s yell made Lando turn his head, the young man letting out a strangled sound when he saw it was Sebastian.

“Papa!” he gasped, running over and falling into his other father’s arms. Sebastian sank onto his knees, Lando still cradled against him, and Lando could feel his papa crying, which made him start to sob all over again as well. 

“I’m so sorry.” Sebastian whispered. Lando frantically shook his head.

“You were right and I should have listened to you. And I’m sorry for what I said I-I was just upset.” he hiccuped. Sebastian gently wiped the tears off Lando’s cheeks, giving him a shaky smile.

“I shouldn’t have been so harsh.” he answered. Lando sniffled and patted at Sebastian’s cheeks with his sleeve.

“You weren’t harsh, I needed to hear that.” he murmured in answer, blushing sheepishly. Sebastian leaned in to press a kiss to Lando’s forehead, squeezing his shoulder.

“I love you, you know that right?” he said softly. Lando nodded, snuggling back into his hold again.

“I love you too papa. And I don’t want to leave home yet.” he murmured, making Sebastian smile. How he was somehow going to combine that with his wish to continue courting Michael, Lando did not know.

“Good.” Sebastian answered softly, before looking up at Michael, who was still standing a few steps away next to his horse, pretending to be fixing the saddle. “Thank you for saving my son.” he said softly, and considering the way he had spoken about Michael earlier, Lando knew it was an improvement. Only a slight improvement, yes, but Lando hoped it would mean Michael wouldn’t be completely banned from his life just yet. Michael politely inclined his head at Sebastian’s words, eyes flickering to Lando for just a moment before he smiled. 

“You’re very welcome.” 

~~~~~~

**~ ~ Charles ~ ~**

Charles felt sick. 

Ever since the walk that afternoon, all he could think about was Lewis touching him, kissing him, and how the older man had consequently hurt him like no one else had before. Sure, Charles had had courtings go awry before - Baron Ericsson, whatever he had with Pierre that had been more friendship than love from the start, to name a few - and he was somewhat used to getting his heart broken. 

Yet somehow having Lewis do so made him nauseous, his chest tight and aching while his thoughts moved so rapidly Charles felt exhausted trying to keep up with himself. Lewis had broken something inside Charles and he wasn’t sure how to fix it. 

Charles figured it had to do with the fact he had gone so _far_ for Lewis. Yes, he had kissed people before, but he had desired more than that from Lewis, would have given Lewis more if Lewis had wanted him to. But that had been before Charles had realised Lewis didn’t want him the way Charles apparently wanted Lewis. 

It was something he hadn’t quite come to terms to himself, the fact that apparently he _loved_ Lewis, if he were to believe his own desire fuelled statement. Lewis had been part of his life for quite some years now, but it had always been annoyance Charles had felt for him.

Or so he had thought.

“Charles.” Alex’s soft voice sounded, the servant walking into Charles’s room and sitting down next to the young man on the bed. Charles rolled over to snuggle into his side, sighing when Alex gently stroked his hair. 

“I want to bathe, Alex.” Charles whispered. He felt dirty, still feeling Lewis’s touch on his skin, and while he had really wanted the man’s touch earlier, he now wanted to forget about it. Alex nodded in understanding, but when he tried to get up, Charles wouldn’t let go of him. 

“Why does no one love me?” Charles sniffled. Alex sighed, hugging Charles even closer. 

“Oh sweetheart. Perhaps it’s a misunderstanding. Lewis really did seem to like you.” Alex whispered. Charles shook his head.

“I said I loved him and he just looked at me like I… like I was crazy.” Charles sobbed. Alex shushed him, gently trying to wipe away Charles’s tears.

“It will be okay, darling. I promise it will be.” Alex muttered, slowly untangling himself from Charles and getting up, calling for another servant to help fill the tub in the small room adjacent to Charles’s. 

Charles meekly allowed it all to happen, letting Alex’s soft hands undress him before letting the servant help him into the hot, lavender scented water. Alex washed him with a soft cloth, running it all over Charles’s skin with swift motions. Charles just stared ahead, so deep in thought he hadn’t noticed Alex had started to sing softly. It was an old nursery song Charles barely remembered, but it was soothing and sweet. 

“I think I should accept Mattia’s proposal.” Charles murmured after a long moment, as Alex carefully tilted Charles’s head back so he could wash his hair.

“Mattia?” Alex huffed out in surprise. Charles closed his eyes.

“No one will want me if it comes out I let Lewis…” he couldn’t say it and instead just shook his head. Alex pushed Charles’s wet hair back, giving him a sympathetic smile.

“You didn’t have sex right? And I doubt Lewis will tell anyone what happened.” Alex soothed. Charles shook his head.

“I’m ruined, Alex. No one will love me now. I’m sure of it.” he sighed. Alex tutted.

“Don’t say that, Charles.” he sighed. Charles closed his eyes, a tear rolling down his cheeks.

“I suppose it wouldn’t be so bad. I might not find love, but I can have a family, have kids and a secure future.” he murmured. Alex clutched Charles’s face between his hands.

“No Charles. You deserve someone who cares about you, someone who doesn’t just parade you around.” Alex whispered. Charles smiled weakly.

“But I have you for that. I’ll always have you.” he whispered. Alex sighed, closing his eyes.

“I’m seeing someone.” he whispered, and Charles tensed up. Charles knew what that could mean. Being a manservant meant spending practically 24/7 with the person you worked for, and it was almost impossible to combine it with a relationship of any kind.

“Are you leaving?” Charles asked in a small voice. Alex swallowed thickly. 

“No… yes?” He tiredly wiped a hand over his face. “Eventually, maybe. I only just started seeing her, I don’t know if it will become something serious.” he said honestly. Charles angrily looked away.

“You would just leave me alone like that?” he said bitterly. Alex reached for Charles’s hand but Charles stumbled out of the tub, drying himself off roughly and tripping as he tried to get dressed.

“Charles!” Alex gasped as the young man stumbled out into the hall.

“I hate you!” Charles cried out. “Everyone leaves me, no one cares about me and I’m sick of it! You’re worse than Lewis, he broke my heart but you… you would break our friendship!” Charles was in so much pain, so scared of ending up alone and now Alex wanted to leave him too?

“I’m not leaving yet, I just don’t want you to throw away your life because you think I’ll always be there. That’s something I can’t promise you.” Alex tried desperately. Charles angrily huffed at him, storming in the direction of the stairs. 

At the top of the stairs, his foot got caught on the carpet and Charles gasped as he fell, already able to imagine the pain of his body hitting the floor when a pair of strong arms caught him.

“Lewis…” Charles gasped, looking up at the older man, whose arms were still firmly wrapped around him. He could see in Lewis’s eyes that the man had heard what he had yelled at Alex and it made Charles whimper softly. Lewis gave him a sad look, helping Charles straighten up before letting go of him, his hands curling into loose fists at his sides. Lewis took a deep breath, calming himself, and then spoke.

“I think we need to talk.” Lewis said softly. “Alex, will you accompany us?” he added, and Alex just nodded quietly, walking a few steps down the stairs until he was standing next to Charles. Charles refused to look at Lewis, but still accepted his arm when Lewis offered it.

Lewis would reject him once again. Charles was certain of it.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

**~ ~ Kevin ~ ~**

Kevin touched the letter hidden under his shirt as he rode his horse, a young mare named Ruby, in direction of the Hülkenberg estate. He had debated sending a messenger with the letter, but he wanted to make sure it would arrive, wanted to make sure Nico got it.

And perhaps, just maybe, he missed his home.

He had hidden himself in one of Roman's cloaks, making him more inconspicuous as he rushed along the familiar roads. 

When he finally saw the estate, he almost cried, but kept himself together. Ruby quickened her pace, as if she knew they were home, and they reached the estate long before Kevin was ready for it. When Kevin dismounted, he came face to face with Stoffel, one of the servants who worked in the estate.

“Nice to have you back, sir.” the man said softly. Kevin smiled shakily, handing Ruby’s reins to Stoffel, while his eyes were already roaming the gardens.

“Where is my husband?” he asked in a hoarse voice, taking the letter out of his shirt and clutching it tightly. Stoffel frowned a bit curiously.

“Want me to take that?” he asked, pointing at the letter, but Kevin shook his head, stepping back.

“I’ll take it to Nico.” He whispered. Stoffel nodded, seeming confused but knowing better than to try and change Kevin’s mind.

“Nico is in the bedchambers, sir.” Stoffel told Kevin with a nod. “I’ll take Ruby to the stables.” He added. 

Kevin managed to nod in Stoffel’s direction before walking into the house and up the familiar stairs he had walked time and time again. Upstairs, his quarters were on the left side of the house, and Nico’s on the right. Kevin headed to the right first, frowning in confusion when he didn’t find Nico there, no matter what Stoffel had told him. He walked back into the hall, and then heard a sound coming from his own quarters. He hesitantly headed there, slipping past the half open door and taking in a sharp breath when he saw Nico standing next to his window, shoulders slumped and hands in his pockets. 

He looked sad, and Kevin felt horrible.

“Nico…” Kevin’s voice was barely a whisper, but Nico still heard him, the older man swirling around to look at him.

“Kevin.” Hope crossed Nico’s features and it somehow terrified Kevin, dread filling his belly. Nico stumbled over to him, eyes wide and mouth slightly agape.

“My Dove, I-“ he sighed. Kevin panicked, not wanting Nico to ask if he loved him because Kevin just didn’t know how to answer that. Instead, he quickly leaned in and brought their lips together in a messy kiss, fingers tugging at Nico’s short hair as he pushed him towards the bed. 

Kevin may not have the right words to explain to Nico how he felt, but perhaps he could show him. 

Kevin had forgotten how warm and smooth Nico’s skin was, the taller man letting Kevin push him onto his back as Kevin straddled his hips. They kissed again, while Kevin shrugged his shirt off and dropped it on the floor – the letter hidden between the folds of the fabric. Nico’s fingers dug into his hips and Kevin whined as Nico flipped them around, the older’s mouth trailing down his belly while Nico’s hands pushed his trousers off too.

“Kevin-“ Nico started to speak, but Kevin shushed him.

“Don’t speak, please.” He whispered, desperately pulling Nico flush against him and burying his face in Nico’s neck. He wanted Nico as close as possible, wanted to touch him and hold him while he just prayed Nico would understand how Kevin felt. 

Kevin let out a moan that was closer to a sob when Nico pushed in to him, but Nico’s lips soothed him, kissing him in between the sweet nothings he whispered in Kevin’s ear and Kevin so _wished_ he could tell Nico what he wanted to hear, that they could be together for as long as they lived. But he knew Nico desired him to voice his thoughts, and Kevin didn’t know whether he ever could.

“Nico, Nico…” The older’s name had become a chant, leaving Kevin’s lips time and time again as Nico’s hips moved in slow, deep thrusts. Kevin’s nails dug into Nico’s back, surely leaving marks and maybe that was just why Kevin did it. 

“Ssh, my Dove.” Nico whispered as Kevin’s breathing started to quicken, the younger man wiggling impatiently as fire started to pool inside him. “I’ve got you, my darling. You can come for me.” Nico rasped, and Kevin came with a raspy moan, head thrown back and Nico’s head resting on his shoulder as his husband spilled inside him. 

“Nico…” Kevin sighed, hands gently placed on Nico’s cheek and the top of his head as Nico laid boneless against his chest. His husband let out a strangled sound, and then rolled off of him, staring up at the ceiling. Kevin was smiling softly, stretching out before turning around to snuggle into Nico’s side, but his husband stopped him.

“I can’t do this.” Nico whispered, and Kevin felt panic making his chest tighten. Nico sat up, his back turned to Kevin, and he sighed deeply.

“I can’t just be with you and then pretend I’m not madly in love with you.” He whispered. Kevin sat up too, moving closer and pressing up against Nico’s back.

“Nico…” he whimpered, curling his arm around Nico’s waist as he rested his cheek against the back of Nico’s shoulder. He wanted to tell Nico, wanted to tell him he just did not _know_ how to voice his feelings, but he also didn’t know how to explain that.

“No Kevin, this is killing me.” Nico rasped, getting up and reaching for his clothes. Kevin opened his mouth to speak but no words came out. Instead he started to cry silently, head bowed so Nico wouldn’t notice. He heard his husband getting dressed, and then heard the man leave, and only then did he dare to cry out loud.

He pulled the covers up, covering more of his bare body, and tugged his knees to his chest. He looked at his wedding band, the gold ring around his ring finger, and sighed, slowly taking it off. Nico was right, he was being unfair to the both of them

Kevin got up and winched at the soreness in his body. He got dressed slowly, trying to calm his hiccups and sniffles as he buttoned up his pants and then shrugged on his shirt. The letter he had so carefully written fell out from between the fabric and Kevin lifted it up, swallowing thickly before turning around to place it on one of the pillow, his wedding band coming to rest on top of it. 

“I’m sorry.” Kevin whispered to the empty room, clasping his cloak around his shoulders and making his way outside again, taking Ruby out of the stables without even Stoffel noticing. 

And then, with a last look at his home, Kevin sighed, and rode away.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

**~ ~ Max ~ ~**

Max stood on his balcony, dressed in his sleep clothes and a thin blue cloak as he rested his hands on the balustrade. He held the gold rose brooch in his hands, fingers gently brushing over the tiny petals as he thought about Daniel, about the King who was going to change everything just for him.

But it wasn’t right. Max was no royalty, Max could never be a consort to a King.

And yet…

All he could think off was the King’s dark eyes, the unruly curls that peeked out from under the crown and the way his grin seemed to take over his whole face when he smiled. Daniel was all Max could ever want, the good heart and quick wit just what Max had always wanted in a husband. 

“I’m a fool.” Max sighed, turning around and resting back against the cool stone. He saw Lance bustling about inside, starting the fireplace and fluffing up Max’s pillows. He couldn’t imagine leaving home, leaving Lance, to live in an impersonal palace where all he was, was a consort, someone who would carry the new heir to the throne.

Why was love so difficult? 

“Max? Max!” the voice was a loud whisper, clearly from someone who was trying to be noticed by Max, while trying to go unnoticed by everyone else. Max turned, and found a cloaked figure standing under his balcony.

“Who are you? I will call my guards.” Max threatened, stepping back and lifting his hand to signal Lance inside. The figure seemed to hesitate, but then the hood of the cloak was pulled back and revealed messy curls and dark eyes.

“Daniel…” Max gasped, before blushing. “I mean – Your Majesty.” He added, bowing even though Daniel probably wouldn’t even notice from where he was standing below. Daniel let out a gasp.

“Please, please call me Daniel.” He said. Max smiled shakily, closing his eyes as he let the name fall from his lips once more.

“Daniel.’ He whispered. He moved closer to the edge of the balcony, to take a closer look at the King. Daniel seemed as flustered as Max felt, and was grinning nervously up at Max.

“I meant everything I told you before. I do wish to court you, and I would change all my laws if it means I can marry you.” Daniel told him, awkwardly carding his fingers through his hair. He was clearly expecting Max to reject him again, and part of Max still wanted to. He still had his doubts, still didn’t know if this would - _could_ \- have a happy ending. But maybe, for once in his life, he had to take a leap of faith.

“Do you think you can climb up?” Max asked, and the beaming grin the King gave him in return made him giggle rather childishly. Daniel was in such a rush to get up that he almost slipped once or twice and the moment Max could reach him, he grabbed onto the King’s cloak, steadying him and making sure Daniel made it to the balcony. Daniel rolled face first onto the balcony floor, his royal elegance no where to be found as Max had to practically untangle him from the fabric of his cloak. 

They somehow ended up with Max knelt on the floor, Daniel’s side resting against his chest as the King grinned breathlessly up at him and both of them just stared at each other for a moment. Max reached out to brush his knuckles over Daniel’s cheek, feeling the King’s soft skin under his fingers. 

“Will you hurt me?” he asked, even though he already knew the answer. Daniel’s smile fell, his brows furrowing lightly in a more serious expression. He placed his hand over Max’s, over the one still resting on his cheek and nuzzled into the touch.

_“No.”_

There was so much honesty in his voice, and Max shuddered, quickly averting his eyes. Daniel pushed himself up a bit more, leaning in so their noses brushed together and Max could no longer ignore him. Max shook his head

“I’m not royal. I cannot make a good consort.” he whispered. “I’m not polite or soft spoken and I will yell at people if they anger me by being stupid-“ he started to ramble. Daniel pressed a hand over his mouth, and chuckled softly.

“I know. That’s exactly why I think you would be perfect.” He murmured. Max blushed, wanting to look away again, but then Daniel’s hand curled around his cheek, bringing him even closer. Daniel didn’t kiss him yet, seeming to await Max’s next move instead. It was Max’s choice now, and he knew whatever he did next, would determine what they would be. 

Max looked into the King’s deep brown eyes, sighing at the kindness and fondness he saw in there. He took a deep breath, bracing himself, and then shook his head. Daniel paled, starting to pull away, but Max stopped him.

“I can’t believe I fell in love with a King.” Max whispered, before finally closing the gap between them. 

Daniel’s lips were as soft and warm as Max had remembered, the King smiling into the kiss as they kissed more firmly than the last time, their want for each other shining through in the way their lips glided over one another.

“I love you too, Max.” Daniel murmured. There was still barely any distance between them, Daniel’s warm breath brushing over Max’s cheeks, and Max was certain he had never been happier.

“Mister Max?” Lance was standing awkwardly in between the open balcony doors, the servant eying the King with wide eyes and stepping back when Daniel looked up at him. “Do you want me to get your parents, Max? O-or someone else?” Lance added squeakily. Max quickly got up, gently grasping Lance’s shoulders.

“No, I’m okay.” He said softly. Lance opened his mouth to protest but Max shook his head. “I really am okay, Lance. Why don’t you go to bed? I can get myself ready today, and I’ll see you again in the morning.” Max said with a soothing smile. Lance hesitated, still uncomfortable, and Max could see he was torn between his obedience for Max’s order and his fierce protectiveness of the other man.

“Okay.” Lance murmured. “If you’re sure.” He slowly stepped in direction of the door.

“I am.” Max said firmly, giving Lance a last smile as the man closed the door behind him. Max sighed and turned back towards the balcony, where Daniel had meanwhile gotten back onto his feet.

“Should I climb down?” Daniel asked sceptically, glancing over the balcony’s edge and swallowing thickly. Max chuckled.

“You’re afraid of heights?” he asked. Daniel smiled sheepishly.

“Even Kings have weaknesses.” He answered, glaring half-heartedly at Max’s amused expression. Max turned more serious, glancing at his bed, but then nodded.

“I… You can stay here.” He decided. “But I don’t want to…” he shrugged helplessly, hoping Daniel would understand. Daniel blinked.

“Of course not.” He agreed. “But we could cuddle?” he added, a cheeky grin playing on his lips. Max sighed in relief, taking Daniel’s hand in his as he pulled the King into his bedroom.

“Yes, we can definitely cuddle.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Find me on tumblr: bwoahtastic


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The last real chapter as the next chapter will be an epilogue!
> 
> I hope you all enjoy it, let me know what you think!

CHAPTER 6

**~ ~ Charles ~ ~**

Charles was trembling as Lewis led him into the gardens, the two of them, and Alex, walking in silence until they reached the small pond in the centre of the estate’s grounds.

“I never meant to hurt you, Charles. And I’m so sorry for what happened.” Lewis said once they were far enough from the house that they had some privacy. Charles stayed quiet, his eyes trained on the ground. He wanted Alex to interfere, to have Alex take him back to the house, but the servant kept his distance.

“I really do care for you, Charles.” Lewis whispered when Charles scoffed.

“Yet you do not love me.” Charles answered bitterly. Lewis’s fingers curled around his chin, tilting his head back up so Charles had to look at him. The older man’s dark eyes were sad, desperate almost, but Charles just didn’t know what to feel.

Lewis had hurt him, Lewis had deceived him.

It was right the older man was hurting.

“Not yet.” Lewis whispered. “But I could.” 

Charles hated the hope that instantly filled his heart. 

The younger man wanted to make a snappish remark, but then Lewis leaned in suddenly, his lips brushing over Charles’s in a light kiss and Charles just melted into his touch. 

“I could love you.” Lewis repeated when he pulled away. Charles stared at him with wide eyes, not understanding what was going on, if he was dreaming or simply misunderstanding what was happening.

“I don’t understand.” he whimpered in answer. This hurts so much, the false hope, the rejection… 

Lewis shook his head. 

“I know. i’m sorry.” he sighed, seeming anxious about what he had to say next. “I’m… broken. I told you about my last fiancé and losing him made me reluctant to ever fall in love again. I vowed I would never lose myself like that again, and then you came along, with your infuriatingly green eyes and your sass and I just-” Lewis trailed off, completely helpless. Charles impatiently glared at him, arms wrapping around himself in comfort.

“You just don’t love me.” he finished for Lewis. Lewis shook his head.

“That’s not what I’m trying to tell you.” he whispered. Charles let out a soft sound, frustrated tears coming into his eyes.

“Then what _are_ you trying to tell me?” he asked. Lewis took both of Charles's hands in his, letting out a nervous chuckle, and pressed his lips to the younger's palms.

"I can't tell you I love you yet." He whispered. "But I… I care about you. And I want to court you for real." Lewis murmured, letting go of one of Charles's hands to gently touch his cheek. Charles sniffled, eying Lewis for a long time.

Part of him wanted to agree to it, but then another part of him hesitated. The events of the last weeks had changed Charles, had changed his view on things, and he wasn't sure whether he was still ready to marry.

"I don't think I can do this." He whispered eventually, letting out a pathetic little laugh in disbelief. He turned to Alex. "I can't possibly court anyone now." His servant seemed just as confused as Lewis, who had worriedly reached out for Charles..

"Isn't this all you've ever wanted?" Alex tried urgently, but Charles shook his head, a confused grin still on his face.

"Yes but I… I've been so focused on falling in love that I barely know who I am." Charles sniffled. “How can I marry when I don’t know what makes me happy?” he asked. Lewis didn’t seem angry, squeezing Charles’s hands in support. 

“That’s fair.” he said. Charles sniffled.

“I’m going to Greece. To study. I want to make a life of my own and not rely on someone else.” Charles decided. “I really, really like you Lewis. But if I don’t do this now I’ll… I’ll go mad. I can’t just be a husband, I want to be _me_.” he added. Lewis sighed, lifting Charles’s hands and pressing a kiss to his palms.

“I understand, and I hope you find what you’re looking for. And once you return, come find me, okay?” Lewis said, hand brushing over Charles’s cheek before stepping away. “I’ll be waiting.” he added, and with a last nod of his head, Lewis left.

~~~~~~

That night, Charles could not sleep, not even after Alex made him his favourite tea. The young man was restless, and eventually made his way over to his fathers’ room, slipping inside and smiling when he realised Lando was already cuddled up between them. 

“Hey Pup.” Sebastian smiled softly, lifting the covers and letting Charles cuddle into his side. Charles sighed shakily, resting his cheek on his father’s shoulder.

“I want to travel, like Max and Kevin did.” he whispered. Jenson looked up curiously.

“You always said you were not interested in a trip like that.” he said. Charles shrugged up his shoulder.

“I think it will help me realise what I want. It will make me realise I can be more than a husband.” he murmured, his eyes tearing up. Sebastian rolled over and gently brushed Charles’s hair back.

“That’s a wise decision, darling.” Sebastian said. “I’m proud of you.” he added, and that was enough to make Charles burst into tears. He had always been so afraid his papa would not approve of him, of what he wanted, and he had so longed to hear those words.

“Oh darling…” Jenson sighed, scooting over - with Lando attached to his chest - and leaning over to kiss Charles’s forehead. “We are proud of you no matter what you do.” he whispered, and Sebastian nodded frantically. 

“If you are to marry Lewis, we would still be there for you.” Seb added. Charles sniffled loudly.

“He said he would wait for me.” he whispered, a small smile curling over his lips. Jenson grinned.

“There you go, love. Everything will be okay.” he whispered. Charles smiled shakily, nodding and peeking up at Seb.

‘You were right, papa.” he muttered. Sebastian sighed.

“Oh darling, if I hadn't pushed you, you would have felt more comfortable to talk to me.” Sebastian whispered. “We were both at fault.” he added. Charles sniffled, wiping at his eyes a little.

“Can I stay here tonight?” he asked shyly. Sebastian nodded. 

“Of course. Cuddle up with your brother.” he chuckled. Charles climbed over Sebastian, wiggling in under the covers and pulling Lando - who was still fast asleep - into his arms.

“I love you, dads.” Charles hummed tiredly. Jenson and Sebastian shared a fond look, holding two of their boys tightly.

“We love you too honey.” 

~~~~~~~~~

**~ ~ Max ~ ~**

Max woke up to someone gently carding his fingers through his hair. He hummed, instinctively pushing into the touch, before slowly opening his eyes.

"Morning." Daniel murmured softly, a gentle smile playing on his lips. Max blushed lightly, but cuddled into the King's chest, fingers grazing the soft fabric of the man's shirt.

"Morning." He answered softly, letting out a soft gasp as Daniel pressed a kiss to his forehead. The King rolled on his side to face him, one arm loosely slung over Max's waist as he sighed deeply. Max looked up curiously, swallowing thickly when he noted the look in Daniel's eyes. 

"Can I kiss you?" Daniel blurted out, and Max didn't hesitate to nod, tilting his chin up and sighing contentedly as Daniel closed the gap between them. Daniel was so careful with him, lips moving slowly as he let Max take charge, let the younger man set the pace. Max gasped, and then slowly crawled over Daniel, sitting on his lap as Daniel sat up to wrap his arms around him. Max felt giddy, gasping as Daniel's moved to pepper tiny kisses all over his face.

The King was perfect.

"You're so beautiful. So amazing." Daniel murmured, mouthing at Max's jaw. Max sighed shakily, fingers curling into the King's soft curls. 

"I don't ever want you to leave." Max whispered. Daniel chuckled. 

"I don't want to leave you either, darling." He murmured. Max kissed him again, parting his lips this time around and gasping as the King's tongue slipped into his mouth. One of Daniel's hands squeezed his waist, just on the line of soft, bare skin between Max's pants and his shirt. 

"Dan, I-" he started, but then the doors to his room suddenly opened, multiple people piling in. Max gasped when he realised it were his dads; followed by Charles and Lance. Jenson just stood staring at them with wide eyes, while Seb glared, his jaw setting angrily.

"That's my _son_ , your Majesty." He hissed out, making to leap at the couple. Jenson caught his husband around the waist, quickly pulling him back, before swallowing thickly and giving them an awkward smile. 

"Max, do we need to do something?" He asked in a clipped tone while Sebastian still looked murderous. Max blushed a deep burgundy and slipped off Daniel's lap, but kept pressed close to the King.

"No. I- I wanted this." He murmured awkwardly. Charles whistled.

"Didn't think my nerdy brother would get it on with the King." He hummed cheekily, before politely inclining his head at Daniel. His brother seemed different, like a weight had lifted off his shoulders. It was odd.

"You stayed in our home and didn't tell us." Sebastian said indignantly. Daniel got up - Max could see the relief on his dads’ faces when they realised Daniel was fully dressed - and smiled kindly at them.

"It was never my intention to upset anyone." Daniel said. "I came here yesterday to explain to Max that I intend to court him, but unfortunately my fear of heights kept me from climbing down the balcony again." He added. Sebastian balled his fists.

"You have stayed here since yesterday?!" He cried out, before promptly turning to Lance. "Is that why you tried to keep me out? Did you know about all of this?" He hissed at the servant. Max got up now, stumbled over and clutching on to Lance's hand as the servant shrank into himself, frightened by Sebastian. 

"I asked him to leave, to keep this a secret." Max said. "I've kissed Daniel before, when I went to the palace that day, and I wanted more- I want _him_ , dad." He added, reaching for his papa now and cuddling into his arms. Jenson meanwhile turned to Daniel, still seeming hesitant but slightly more at ease.

"You intend to marry my son?" He asked softly. Daniel let out a shaky breath, but then nodded.

"I do, sir." He said softly, eyes finding Max's. Max smiled softly, shyly hiding his face in his papa's shoulder as Sebastian quietly carded his fingers through his hair. 

"Will we still be allowed to see Max?" Charles spoke up suddenly, looking anxiously at his twin and then back at the King. Daniel chuckled fondly.

"The palace has upwards of 30 guest rooms. You are more than welcome to use them. And if Max wants to go home every once in a while, that's fine by me." Daniel told them, meanwhile reaching for his coat and shrugging it on. He seemed relaxed, ruffling up his hair a little before bowing to Max's family.

"I love your son, I promise I will be good to him." Daniel said once he was fully dressed. Max smiled giddily, wiggling out from between his dads to rush over, hugging Daniel tightly. 

"I think I love you too, my King." He whispered softly. He leaned in to gently kiss Daniel, not caring his family was there, and sighed when Dan allowed the kiss.

"I'll see you soon, okay?" Daniel promised, and with a last kiss and a bowl at the family, the King left. Max turned towards his family, blushing still.

"I'm sorry I didn't say anything." Max murmured, just hoping his family wouldn’t be too angry.. Jenson sighed and walked over, hugging Max and kissing the top of his head, 

“If you are certain you will be happy with him, then I’m happy for you.” Jenson said. “It’s… definitely not what we expected, but we will never get in the way between you and your happiness.” He added. Max hummed in relief, nosing his face into the crook of Jenson’s shoulder.

“I really do like him, and he likes me for who I am.” He smiled. Sebastian walked over too, a tired smile on his face as he gently stroked Max’s cheek.

“I’m happy for you too, Max. Even if I don’t appreciate how you went behind our back with it.” He muttered. “But the King is a good man, and I know he will treat you right.” He added softly, kissing Max’s forehead too. 

“I’ll miss home.” Max muttered softly. Jenson and Sebastian hugged him even more tightly.

“And we’ll miss you, Cub.” 

Charles wiggled into the hug as well, sniffling a little as he hugged his twin. Max patted Charles’s head a bit curiously, but let him.

“Why did you all come to wake me up? I have Lance for that?” he asked. Charles sighed shakily, peeking up at his brother.

“I’m going abroad to study.” He whispered. “For 6 months, a year… Just until I know who I am.” He was blushing, clearly expecting Max to make a joke about it, but Max just beamed, arms tightening around him. Max had done a trip to Rome himself in between Seasons, and he had always thought Charles should have gone too.

“I’m happy for you.” He whispered. “Although I’ll miss you.” He added. Charles sniffled a little, giving Max a sad smile.

“I’ll miss you too. All of you.” He answered, and the family hug only tightened again. 

“I’m sorry for not saying anything, sirs.” Lance squeaked up softly. “I-I understand if you want to fire me…” he added, lowering his eyes. Max tensed up.

“I’m not letting him go.” He hissed instantly, rushing over to sling his arm around Lance, pulling his friend into his side. Sebastian shushed them both.

“Of course you don’t have to go, Lance.” Sebastian muttered. “I’m sorry for overreacting earlier.” He added more quietly, gently patting the young servant’s cheek. Max gave his dad a grateful smile, feeling Lance relax next to him as well. 

“Now Lance, perhaps you can go to the kitchen to ask them to prepare a big family dinner for tonight.” Jenson added softly. “We have a lot to celebrate.” 

~~~~~~~~~~ 

**~ ~ Lando ~ ~**

Lando sighed and rested his chin on his knees, looking outside from where he was curled next to the window. He could hear his family walking around downstairs, arranging the big dinner for tonight but Lando didn’t feel happy. Sure, he was glad Charles was getting better and that Max had found someone who loved him, but it saddened Lando to know that after the season, he would be the only son still living at home.

He would miss his brothers so much, he didn’t feel like celebrating. 

And then there was Michael. Lando wasn’t even sure if the older man would even want him anymore after all the drama Lando had caused, and the younger man wouldn’t blame him if Michael decided to stay away from then on. He still liked the older man a lot, and hoped Michael would give him a second chance and more time to get to know each other. He wouldn’t be ready to marry this year, and perhaps next season would be too soon as well and it was almost unheard of for a couple to court that long.

Lando was almost certain Michael would find someone else, perhaps invite Lando to his wedding coming fall, and then after that Lando would never hear from him ever again. 

“Chin up, buttercup.” George whispered softly, coming up behind Lando and pressing a gentle kiss to the top of his head. Lando sighed, still not peeling his eyes away from the window.

“I don’t want to be alone.” He mumbled. George sat down next to him, keeping an arm around him, and let Lando rest his head against his shoulder. 

"You won't be. I'll be there for you." He muttered, resting his head on top of Lando's as they stared outside together. 

"I'll miss them." Lando whispered. "Charles and Max… and Kevin as always." He added, starting to sniffle softly. George shushed him gently, rocking Lando.

“That’s normal, Lando. It really is. But we will manage, yeah?” he added. Lando nodded weakly, nosing into George’s hold further and kept quiet. “How about Michael? How is that going?” the servant asked after a moment of silence. Lando sighed.

“I can’t marry this year, and maybe not even next year. I doubt he can wait for me that long.” he whispered. George tutted.

“Oh darling.” he whispered. “Michael adores you. He might surprise you, might be more than willing to wait for you.” he added. Lando shook his head.

“He won’t, George. He really won’t.” he sniffled. 

“But what if I would?” a soft voice sounded from the door. Lando gasped and turned around, almost falling out of George’s arms when he saw Michael looking at them. 

“Michael.” he whispered, getting up and bowing his head. Michael stepped closer, reaching out to carefully brush some stray tears off the younger man’s cheeks. Lando let out a soft noise at the touch, pushing into the man’s touch. 

“Lando, I want you to listen to me, okay?” Michael whispered. Lando’s bottom lip trembled again. 

“Michael, it’s okay. I understand if you are to marry someone else, I would never try to stop you.” he answered. Michael gently shushed him, shaking his head.

“Lando, listen to me.” Michael tried again. “I like you, okay? I think you are amazing and funny and just - just perfect.” his voice was so fond, so kind, and Lando shuddered. 

“I’m not perfect.” Lando answered, shaking his head. Michael sighed.

“But you are to me.” he answered. “You are perfect.” he added more firmly as Lando continued to shake his head. 

“You’d have to wait for me. A year, maybe more.” Lando whispered. Michael just smiled.

“Then let me wait that long.” he said. “Let me show you I have that patience, that I want you enough to do so.” he added. Lando started to cry again.

“You shouldn’t have to wait for me.” he whined. Michael leaned in even further, their foreheads now resting together as his broad hands still cradled Lando’s cheeks. 

“I want to.” Michael interrupted Lando’s rambles. “I want you and I don’t care if I have to wait years to marry you. I don’t care other people might think I’m crazy, I don’t care if we never marry… You are who I want Lando. I just want you to know that.” the older Lord whispered. Lando let out a soft sob.

“I want you too, I do. But I can’t promise you I’ll ever be ready to marry, to leave home.” he answered. Michael shook his head.

“I don’t care, Lando. I want you to be happy, and if you decide you’ll be happy being married to me in a few years, then I’d love to marry you.” he murmured. “And if you don’t, I’ll live as well.” he added. Lando sighed.

“You are too good for me.” he murmured. He reached out, daring to touch Michael’s cheek now too and gasping softly when Michael closed his eyes at the touch. Lando hesitated, briefly turning to look at George and finding the servant winking and then averting his eyes, giving them a moment of privacy. 

Michael still had his eyes closed, cheek nuzzled against Lando’s hand as his own hand laid on Lando’s shoulder. Lando mustered all the courage he had, and then leaned in, lightly letting his lips brush over the older man’s. Michael gasped, but then kissed back just as gently, their lips moving together in a soft kiss before they finally parted again. 

“Wow.” Lando squeaked dumbly. Michael chuckled.

“Wow indeed.” he whispered. Michael stepped away, and then took a thin, soft leather string out of his pocket. Lando eyed him curiously, and then drew in a sharp breath when he saw Michael slipping off the seal ring he wore around his thumb, knotting the string around it and then binding the ends together. 

“I want you to have this. As proof of my promise.” Michael said softly, walking over and slipping the newly made necklace over Lando’s head. The ring hung against Lando’s collarbone, just over his shirt, and Lando lifted it to have a closer look at it. 

“I don’t have anything for you.” Lando muttered nervously. Michael fondly booped his finger against the tip of Lando’s nose.

“You kissed me darling, I don’t think I’ll forget about that any time soon.” he said with a wink. Lando giggled softly, cheeks colouring a light pink, and he promptly leaned in to hug Michael.

“I will miss you.” he sighed. Michael hugged back, fingers carding through Lando’s messy curls.

“You'll see me again soon, okay? We’ll just take things a bit more slowly.” Michael told him softly, seeming reluctant to let go of Lando. Lando sighed, nodding against Michael’s shoulder.

“Okay.” he murmured, slowly stepping away again. Michael let out a shaky breath, seeming to struggle tearing his eyes away from Lando’s form. He turned to look at George, who was still pretending to be very much intrigued by something he saw through the windows.

“You’ll keep him safe for me, right?” Michael asked George softly. George turned to look at the older sir, and inclined his head.

“Always.” 

~~~~~~~~

**~ ~ Kevin ~ ~**

It was almost bizarre, seeing all his baby brother’s growing up, one of them getting married while another finally took care of himself and a third one learned not to rush himself. 

Kevin was so incredibly happy for them, but seeing his own marriage fall apart at the same time hurt like nothing else. 

Kevin missed Nico, missed the man’s kind smiles and gentle touches, and even missed his insufferable jokes. He had really thought that the visit to the estate could have solved everything, but then he had ruined it once again with his inability to express his feelings. 

There was no life for a man that left his spouse, no future for Kevin and he didn't know what to do anymore.

"Kevin? I finished packing you bags." Romain said, the servant's expression sad. Kevin had decided to leave London, to flee to a village far away where perhaps no one knew his name.

But Romain wasn't coming with him.

It was already a miracle the servant had continued to work for Kevin even after he had married and had kids himself, but leaving London and its surroundings would simply be too far away.

"I'll miss you." Kevin sniffled, hugging Romain tightly. Romain sighed, hugging him back and just holding him close.

"I'll miss you too, my darling." The older man whispered. "Promise to write to me?" He added, and Kevin nodded.

"Of course." He answered raspily. Romain held Kevin's hand as they walked down to the courtyard. Sebastian and Jenson were already waiting for him there, and to Kevin's surprise, so where his little brothers. 

"Honey, you can stay." Sebastian sighed worriedly. Kevin knew Jenson had told Sebastian about the true reason behind Kevin's marriage, but contrary to Kevin's expectations, his papa wasn't mad. Just really worried. 

"I'll be okay. I just need to… need to keep my distance from Nico." He sighed. Sebastian hugged him tightly, kissing Kevin's temple.

"Oh honey…" he sighed, but he didn't try to change Kevin's mind. 

"I'll write you. I’ll write to everyone. And I'll be back for the wedding." Kevin whispered, turning to Max . His younger brother sniffled and ran over, and before Kevin knew it, he had all three of his siblings snuggled against him.

"Oh darlings…" Kevin sighed, hugging them tightly and resting his cheek on top of Charles's head. He closed his eyes, just savouring the moment with his siblings, and smiled shakily when he felt his dads wrapping their arms around them two. 

The soft family moment was broken by the sound of a horse running towards the estate. Kevin looked up and gasped when he realised who was rushing over to them. 

Nico.

It was Nico.

Kevin panicked, rushing to his own horse and yelling at Romain to bring the saddle but the servant didn’t move, standing behind his dads and brothers with an indecipherable look on his face.

“Please, ‘Main. I don’t want to see him, it will break me.” Kevin cried, but Romain just swallowed thickly and averted his eyes. Kevin let out a soft sob, trying to undo Ruby’s reins from where they were tied to the wall to keep the horse in place.

“Kevin!” Nico's voice sounded, but Kevin refused to turn, still trying to find a way to escape when suddenly, gentle hands turned him around.

Nico was out of breath, looking dishevelled and panicked, and his hands were trembling as he placed them on Kevin’s cheeks. Kevin let out a broken sob, trying to push away, but Nico then backed him into the stone wall, arms on either side of him to keep him in place.

“I read your letter.” Nico said breathlessly. Kevin closed his eyes and averted his head.

“Just go, Nico.” he tried. Nico shook his head, hand moving to cup Kevin’s face but Kevin took the moment to wiggle out from between his arms, trying to run away. 

“I’m sorry.” Nico said, and Kevin stilled. “I’m sorry. I shouldn’t have pushed you to tell me you loved me.” he added. Kevin turned, not daring to look Nico in the eye as he wrapped his arms around himself.

“I should have realised how hard you were trying to show me you care, instead of just focusing on those three damned words.” Nico whispered. “I don’t care if you never fall in love with me. You care for me, and that should have been enough.” he added. Kevin swallowed thickly.

“I’m not good with feelings. I might never be able to tell you how I truly feel.” he sighed sadly. Nico shook his head.

“But you told me, in that letter.” he whispered. “I get it now. I get why you struggled, why you thought you could not care because we didn’t marry out of friendship, let alone love. And… and I’m sorry I caught you off guard telling you I did love you, while you were still visibly struggling to let me near you.” Nico said. Kevin slowly brought up his eyes, seeing Nico really looked sorry. 

“I don’t want to be married to anyone but you.” Kevin muttered, and it was as close as he could come to admitting to any type of feelings. Nico gave him a lopsided smile.

“I wouldn't want to marry anyone but you either.” he answered. He held out his arms with a questioning look and Kevin stepped forward, slowly at first, but then quickened his pace, practically running over and jumping into Nico’s arms.

“I’m so sorry.” he sobbed. Nico just held him, nuzzling his face in the crook of Kevin’s face and letting out a shaky breath.

“I’m sorry too.” he whispered. Kevin cried softly, fingers curled tightly in Nico’s jacket, and he was just so afraid the man would leave again. Nico pulled away slowly, letting out a shaky breath and then kissing Kevin’s forehead. Kevin knew what Nico wanted to tell him, but was also grateful he didn’t. The younger man reached out to gently trail his fingers over Nico’s cheek.

“I missed you.” he whispered, before leaning in to hesitantly bring their lips together. Nico kissed back just as carefully, fingers cradling Kevin’s face as if he was fragile like glass. Kevin’s belly tingled at the careful touches, his heart finally healing again as Nico held him close. 

_’I love you’_ Kevin thought over and over again, not yet daring to say the words out loud. 

Maybe one day, he would. He would tell Nico as many times as he could to make sure the older man knew how much Kevin adored him. But that would still take time. 

Yet Kevin wasn’t worried. For now, they were going to be okay.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Find me on tumblr: bwoahtastic

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading! The next chapter will arrive on Saturday <3  
> Find me on tumblr if you want to scream about the inaccuracies: bwoahtastic  
> Kuddos and Comments would mean a lot!


End file.
